


Hogwarts Jump

by wnelson001



Series: The Jumper [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another grinding day in a cubicle, Warrick goes home and is presented with the option of Travel to other Realms.  Thinking it was a joke he proceeds ahead and thus begins his journey</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Story written in conjunction with Renallie from HF

The day had been long, and boring. Not to mention uneventful, fruitless, and depressing. My cubicle at work was beginning to get to me. Going to the office, sitting in the same grey four little walls every day, and staring at the computer screen while typing up report after report and sending it up the line was just... tedious. It was dull.

 

It was my life.

 

I hated it. After work, I walked down the same hallway, talked to the same people, all as bored and dull and uninterested in this business as I was, and out into the same grey parking lot, looking up at the same grey clouds that seemed to perpetually hang out overhead, and drove my same... yep, you guessed it... grey family-oriented minivan home. To go into my same house, meet my same wife, who had the same complaints as she did literally every other day, before I finally came to the highlight of my day.

 

And, I wish I could at least say that this highlight was mine, and mine alone, but she was growing up. She spent more time with her friends, or on her phone, or doing just about anything besides spending time with her boring old dad. She came and gave me the usual hug hello, and asked me how my day had been. I would smile for her, and tell her it was fine, just another day at the office, and ask about her own. She would tell me some quick story about school, or something funny one of her friends had done, and then she was off, picking up her phone and going back to texting someone else. Someone interesting.

 

Someone that mattered.

 

Once upon a time, I had been a happier man. I had married a beautiful, lovely young wife, and we had settled here in the suburbs with big dreams. Dreams of remodeling the home, making it bigger and better, dreams of having a couple kids to fill our days with activities and delight. What had happened to that, you may ask. Well, I would tell you the same thing that happens to everyone that has these types of dreams: taxes. Real life. A mortgage. We had bills that had to be paid, and so I got the first, best paying job I could find. I had started out as a customer service advocate, handling inquiries for a company that was just getting off the ground. I had done so well at that, they had moved me up the ladder quickly, until I landed in corporate headquarters. Now, all I did all day every day was file the reports that people handed up to me, put them in order, and send them up the ladder some more. Sure, I made decent money, which is why I kept it up. But it was a deadend, stale position. I had went as high as I could go. And now, I was firmly stuck there, unable to move up and advance because I couldn't pay for it, unable to go down because I couldn't afford it.

 

Life. Was. Shit.

 

I tossed my jacket on the chair, listening to my wife ramble on about how this needing tending to, or that needed looked at. I kept to myself my thoughts about what she did all damn day that was so important that she couldn't mow the lawn, or call a serviceman to come out and replace the fuses for the laundry room. I know she wasn't cheating on me; we were both too dull to even try to imagine that type of lifestyle. And our sex life reflected that. It was nonexistent, these days. We hadn't had sex in over a year. Many people would cringe at that. Me? I found it as a type of blessing in disguise. My wife had put on weight since having Faith, my beautiful baby girl. The only light in my life. She had put on weight, and stopped taking care of herself... now her figure was more round than it was anything else, and she had marks and everything else on her face from acne that she had stopped trying to control.

 

Even my daughter recognized this, and once asked me why I didn't leave mom. Why I didn't take her somewhere else, get her a new mom, one that would be adventurous and go out with us again. How could I tell it her that it was because I was a coward? What woman would ever be interested in a middle aged man stuck in a corporate office forty hours a week, sometimes more, making a menial salary and just getting by in the “average” American household?

 

After a pretty non-descript dinner, I headed to my office, to power up my PC and see what I could find to distract myself for the hour or so before bed. My wife left me alone, as usual, so I closed my door, and sat in my comfy chair, and powered it up. Now. A lot of people would call me a nerd, but I liked a lot of different things, and read a lot of books. I had read my daughter the Harry Potter series, for example, when she was still just a little girl, and she had grown up loving them with me. So, I had developed a bit of a soft spot for Harry Potter, and Star Wars, and several other “nerdy” things. Games, movies, books... I did it all. So, I flipped through some of my media library on my PC before picking “Chamber of Secrets” from Harry Potter, and bringing it up on the screen, began to read where I had left off a few nights before.

 

How I wished... just for once, my life could be like theirs. That there was something fantastic, and whimsical left to explore. How I wished that I could jump into a different life in its entirety, and leave behind this dull existence. Maybe one day... I would find a way to leave my wife, and take my beautiful little girl... teach her what life really was like.

 

Many people would call my love for my daughter somewhat inappropriate. I didn't love her just like a father normally loves his children. Oh no... I loved her. In every sense of the word. I loved her face, her voice, her eyes and her lips. When she sat on my lap, I had to be careful lest she feel something else that wanted to partake in her small, beautiful body. She gave me daydreams that made me hard as a rock. I loved her, and I wanted her.

 

I was a sick man.

 

I closed my eyes for a moment, wishing hard for an escape. I just wanted to DO something exciting for once... wanted to BE someone exciting! I wanted to be someone that my little girl looked up to and adored, like she did every single Harry Potter character... even Gilderoy Lockhart....

 

With a heavy sigh, I clicked to the internet, and pulled up a search window, typing in a random whim, I put in “get a new life” and hit enter. The first result piqued my interest, so I clicked on it. “Start fresh here, every day control something new!” the ad read. I scrolled down. It was just a file? Something you downloaded, that gave you access to “multiple universes of your choice. Choose one, or choose many! It's all up to you!”

 

I scoffed a laugh, but something kept me scrolling and reading more. There weren't any reviews for the product— _obviously because it's some scam—_ but still.. there was something... intriguing about this. I clicked on the “download” link, and a file popped up, downloading almost instantly. I ran the installation, and a new window came up, asking me to type in my name. _What's in a name?_ I asked myself, gave a mental shrug, and typed it in. Now, if it started asking for personal information and credit cards, I would hit the panic buttons and roll the system right back, but for now... why not see what this could do? It couldn't hurt to just look, right?

 

I clicked on next, and it came up with a huge list of “common universes” to choose from. There were all sorts of topics listed; Star Wars, Harry Potter, Star Trek, Lord of the Rings, Supernatural, Doctor Who, Marvel, DC Comics, Game of Thrones... you name it, it was showing up on here. And there was still another window in the corner called “Custom! Create your own!”

 

I scrolled around for a bit, then gave another mental shrug, and clicked on Harry Potter. It popped up another huge list of every conceivable character from the entire series. There were two seperate windows up on the top as well, one listed “Movieverse,” that had a picture of the starring cast of the movies, and another listed as “Bookverse” and had an animated image of Harry and Hermione sitting together, wands in hand.

 

Remembering my last thought about Lockhart, I scrolled down to his name, and clicked.

 

The entire screen flashed black, then pure white. A hand outline came up on the screen, and the words “place your palm here” scrolled across the screen. Amused, I followed the instructions, raising my right hand, and placing it within the outline. It was weird that the outline exactly matched my hand print, I noticed... then the tingling began, and the screen began to pulse. I blinked as I realized it was pulsing in time with my heartbeat, and it began to accelerate. What in the hell was going on...? I went to pull my hand back, but couldn't... the pulsing sped up. The whiteness increased... the screen became everything...

 

* * * * * * *

 

Lockhart blinked as he glanced around. He was standing in... Diagon Alley! He would recognize this anywhere, and he had never actually been here before. That was strange. He glanced down at his hands, and started again. He was wearing robes! Wizard robes! He reached inside the left breast of his robe, and found his wand. He... he was in Diagon Alley. He was Gilderoy Lockhart. And.. he was a wizard! With a simple thought, he cast a nonverbal summoning spell at a pebble on the road before him, and it zipped into his hand without issue. A broad smile ran over his features.

 

He wasn't sure how, but that program had absolutely worked wonders. He smiled, and walked forwards, heading towards the book store. He remembered now; he was supposed to be doing a book signing there. And if he also recalled correctly, that meant Harry, Hermione, and the other Weasley children would be showing up. Along with the Malfoys, and... the book! The secret diary of Tom Riddle. The entire plotline for the second story started here, and here he was, to see it in person!

 

He whistled a tune to himself as he stepped into the shop, and allowed things to progress, acting normally, almost on a sort of “auto-pilot.” It was curious, how he knew both things. It was strange, looking around and seeing all the happy witches and wizards looking at him, but at the same time, it was amazing, feeling so in control. Happy words rolled off of his tongue, until he saw them. Harry, and the others! He called Harry up, and had his photo shoot with the boy. He spotted the swooning faces of Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger, and a sudden, delicious thought popped into his head.

 

This wasn't real. Not like real life, anyway. He could do anything he wanted here... and Hermione here was the same age as his daughter, Faith, back home. He could seduce her. He could make her his. He could act out the one thing in his life he had always wanted to... a plan uncoiled in his head, and he smiled brightly, signed more books, and waited.

 

It wasn't long before it happened; the Malfoys came in, and caused their scene. Lockhart slipped over to Hermione, and grabbed her shoulder in a light grip, gently pulling her back against him as he watched the little confrontation. She looked up at him and smiled so prettily. He smiled back, and gave her a little wink, touching her cheek with the backs of his fingers, and gave her little shoulder a squeeze. She seemed to get even closer to him, and he couldn't resist, as he moved her around behind him, he let his hand graze across her chest, feeling the swelling on her chest where her breasts were beginning to grow. Hermione didn't even seem to notice the contact, starstruck as she was with Lockhart taking a personal interest in making sure she was safe throughout this little ordeal.

 

All too quickly, it came to an end, and he watched Malfoy slipped the black book into Ginny's possession. What he wouldn't give to have five minutes with it, to speak with Tom Riddle himself, to find out his motivations, the things that no other reader would be able to access...

 

“Apologies for the interuption today, Miss...?” he let it trail off in a question, feigning ignorance.

 

“Granger. Hermione. Hermione Granger,” she said, blushing, and held up her hand.

 

He took it, performing a sweeping bow, and pressed her fingers ever so slightly to his lips, making her blush deepen and a giggle escape from her pretty little lips. “Miss Granger. You are a student of Hogwarts?”

 

She nodded. “Second year.”

 

“Lovely. You'll have to allow me to make up for this... display,” he said, shooting a disapproving glance at the parties involved in the little showdown, “once you get to school. You will, won't you?”

 

She nodded, still starstruck and amazed. He smiled broadly at her, and once again brushed her cheek with the backs of his fingers. “Until then, Miss Granger... I'll be looking forward to it.”

 

Oh yes. Yes he would.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Classes started with their usual hubbub. And no one in the school was the least bit unimpressed with their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Warrick had read the books several times over. He had studied their reference material to gain a deeper understanding, and spent countless hours playing the games, reading fanfiction, interviews, and other material based around the same universe. So when it came to spells, he was nearly a wizard himself. Combine his knowledge with the surprisingly lacking Lockhart's, and he found himself a master of the arts within an hour.

 

For his first few classes, he wowed, dazzled, and impressed his students with advanced spell displays and featured things in his classes that they had never dreamed of seeing before. So, it was with little surprise that when Miss Granger and her trail of two boys showed up, she picked a front row seat for the class, all adoring eyes as he began his same routine for this class. By the end of it, even the boys who had seemed far more skeptical of him than anyone else were impressed, and voiced their desire to see more in the next class. He assured them they would, and asked Hermione to stay a moment longer.

 

She remained seated until everyone else was out, shooing away Ron when he hesitated to leave without her, and then smiled at him brightly as he came and sat on the corner of her desk in front of her.

 

“Miss Granger. A delight to have you in class. You have quite the reputation amongst the staff here, you know.” He smiled at her, folding his hands on his knee.

 

“I do?” she asked innocently.

 

He nodded. “Oh yes. 'Brightest witch of her age' is a saying quite common about you.” He leaned down a little closer to her. “I have an idea, and a proposal for you. But we don't quite have the time to go over it now. Would you agree to come meet me here, in my office for supper? I'll have the Elves prepare us something special. And don't worry; I've already cleared it with the Headmaster.”

 

She blushed hotly, and nodded, looking down shyly. He smiled broadly. This was going oh-so-perfectly. “Excellent! Then I shall see you tonight. For now, enjoy the rest of your classes, Miss Granger. I hope you find this term an excellent one.”

 

“Oh, I'm sure I will!” she said, and hurried out to her next class.

 

The rest of the day passed in a bit of a blur for Lockhart. He was confident and sure of himself in a way that the character had never been, and it showed in the mannerisms and reactions of the students around him. But, as the day passed, he found himself ever-more focused on the night approaching. He had a solid plan, and he was sure it would work... it was hard to distract himself from the anticipation of having a fantasy become reality—in at least one sense of the word.

 

But, when dinner time came, a soft knock came at the door, and all nerves and anticipation evaporated in a smooth state of serene calm and confidence. He called for her to come in, and she did, shutting the heavy classroom door behind her. He had set up a couple tables together, and the House Elves had indeed prepared them a special meal. He waved for her to take a seat, which she did, folding her skirt under her thighs and sitting properly, like a lady, her knees pressed together.

 

He couldn't wait to be between her pale, slim thighs, to hear the sounds she'd make for him...

 

“Good evening, Miss Granger. Please, have a bite to eat before we begin the business talk.” He smiled brightly at her, and she returned it, pulling her plate closer and sampling a couple of the dishes before laughing softly to herself and setting her silverware down.

 

“I'm sorry, Professor, but honestly curiosity is driving me to distraction. I can't even focus on the food! Can you please tell me what you have for me?”

 

He laughed, and wiped his mouth with his napkin, leaning back in his chair. “Very well, Hermione. I have a grand idea, to further both of our talents. You are, they say, the brightest, and quickest witch, not only for your class and year, but for the school. You have the abilities that some seventh years still work hard at. That is what I need! Natural talent, that I can help shape and guide. I would like to take you on as my personal apprentice, to train you, to guide you in a way I can no other student here.”

 

“Me?” she said, her cheeks burning hot. “But... why me?”

 

“I already told you, my dear,” he said, leaning forward, folding his hands together and resting his chin atop them, elbows perched on the table. “You are brilliant. I want to help you.”

 

“I... I don't know what to say,” she said, looking around.

 

“Why, it's simple. Say yes, of course!” he laughed. “There's no reason not to. And, as I said, I've already gathered the Headmaster's permission for this. There's just one small condition.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“An oath. You'll have to take a magically binding oath to not speak of the apprenticeship to anyone else. We can't be seen to be playing favorites, or the like. As well, some of the magic I will be teaching you is technically advanced magic that you would not be learning inside the castle walls otherwise. The oath is just to prevent others from becoming jealous if you were to make an off-hand comment or the like.” He smiled reassuringly at her.

 

“Oh.” Her face took on a thoughtful cast, and she fiddled with the hem of her skirt for a moment, before looking up and smiling. “That sounds logical. I agree.”

 

He smiled, and stood. “Excellent. Let's go ahead and get that out of the way then, shall we?” he pulled out his wand, waving it in a complicated pattern and casting the beginning of the spell over the pair of them. Non-verbally, he added the bindings to the spell, and took her hand in his own, turning her chair to face him and kneeling in front of her, taking her hand in his.

 

“Now, just read this parchment outloud, and then sign at the bottom. Speaking it binds you to it, signing it merely puts it on record.”

 

She nodded, and read it quickly, surely, then signed her name at the bottom quickly. He grinned, and with a flick of his wand sent the parchment to a locked drawer within his desk. “Excellent, and thank you, my young apprentice. Let us begin your training immediately. I'm going to teach you a complicated spell; this spell will alert me, no matter where either of us are in the world, that you need me, and I will come to you at once. Now, stand up, and take out your wand.”

 

She stood, and he rose behind her, running his hands down her arms. He had already repocketed his wand in a flash, and so smoothing his palms across her shoulders and down her arms, he could feel every fiber of her clothing and the warmth of her body through the clothing with every touch. He directed her movements, walking her through the wand movements at least three times, to make sure she had it... and to prolong the feeling of her little body pressed against his front, his hands around her wrists.

 

Then he turned her to face him, and had her perform the movements again, watching her eyes, she blushed as she met his gaze and he gave her a dazzling smile, then he sat down, turning her and pulling her back to his chest, reaching around her again to guide her movements for the next set of motions. “This is complicated,” she stated, as he showed her the entire thing.

 

He smiled, and idly rested one hand against her stomach, holding her against him just faintly. She turned her head to look at him and her cheeks were still pink, but there was a smile on her lips. “Yes, it is. But, you'll get fast at it, and be able to do it in less than a moment.” He winked at her, and she tuend back to her movements, practicing moving through them again. He reveled in the feel of her young body against his, and put both hands on her sides, holding her against him. He could feel the swell of her bottom, the developing dips of her waist under his hands, the heat of her breath... she felt divine against him. He wanted to feel more, to see more, to do more. She bit her lip as she focused, and he inhaled her sweet fragrance. She smelled faintly of shampoo and a small bit of soap, but mostly of her, of young female, and that scent was enough to drive his senses into overdrive. He could feel his manhood stiffening in his pants, and knew that his patience was about to be rewarded.

 

“The last part of this is quite simple,” he showed her the last bit, then smiled. “Now, all you have to do while performing this spell, is think about me.”

 

“About you?”

 

“Yep. Generally, it's easiest to find a feature on the person in question that you find... well, attractive. And if you can... link a strong emotion to it, that's even better.”

 

“A.. strong emotion?”

 

He smiled. “Perhaps I should show you something else before we finalize this spell. Come to my office.”

 

He stood and led the way up the small staircase and into the back room. He stepped aside, letting her in, and then shut the door quietly behind her. She stood in the middle of the room, and he came up behind her, settling his hands on her shoulders.

 

“I never thought I would be so blessed,” he said quietly.

 

“Blessed?” she echoed.

 

“Oh yes. To have a beautiful young girl such as yourself as my apprentice. To guide you in so many ways of life...”

 

“Oh,” she said softly as he began to softly rub her shoulders. “I want to show you everything, Hermione. May I... teach you something that masters often show their apprentices? It is soon, I know, but we need to form a bond. We need to be connected, you and I, on a magical, primal level.”

 

She nodded, and deftly, he slipped off her outer robes, leaving them in a pool around her feet as he softly rolled his shoulders under his hands. “I think I would like that...”

 

“You will not only like it, dear, precious Hermione... you will enjoy it. It will give you pleasure such as you have not experienced in your life. And you will become mine by the end of it.” He bent behind her, and softly kissed her cheek. She turned to look at him, her lips parted, and he couldn't resist. He kissed her lips, felt her melt into his arms, and kissed her more deeply, slipping his tongue between their lips, into her mouth. Hers jerked as he rubbed his own against it, but as she learned and adapted, it curled around his own, caressing it back as he explored her mouth leisurely. He turned her in his arms, and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up effortlessly as he rose to full height, one arm around the small of her back, the other grabbing one leg, bringing it up around his waist. She caught on quickly, and wrapped both legs around him, pushing her skirt up high around her thighs. He walked her backwards, quickly raising the height on his desk to set her on the edge so they were the same height without ever stopping kissing her.

 

When he pulled back for a moment, she put both of her hands on his chest, and toyed with his shirt, her cheeks pink. “That's not very.. student and professor like, is it...”

 

“We're no longer student and professor, my beautiful girl. We are master and apprentice.” He kissed her nose, her cheek, and her forehead, rubbing her back with one hand. Then he stepped back and reached down, taking a leg in each hand, holding her thighs apart and sliding his hands under her skirt. “And it will be very.. sexual...” he kissed her again, and she pressed against his mouth, kissing him back hungrily. When they parted again, she was breathing much faster, her neck flushed.

 

“Are you going to make love to me?” she asked innocently.

 

He smiled up at her. “Yes, I am. And I will mark you as mine, after. He unbuttoned her shirt with one hand, and pushed it open. She was wearing a small training bra underneath, and he took that off quickly as well, pushing her back to recline on his desk, he tilted her head up and kissed down her neck, licking from one shoulder to the other, then down her chest to one of her small breasts. They were topped with small nipples, which were a tender pink. She bit her lip and looked down to watch him as he licked one, flicking her nipple with his tongue, and then moved to the other, sucking it into his mouth. She gave a soft moan, her small body jerking with the sensation. His hand under her skirt moved up until he felt her panties, and he traced around her leg and along their edge with his finger, feeling her heat up. He sucked on her breast harder, breathing in her clean, pure scent of young girl, and moaned, pulling her closer to the edge of the desk with his other hand, pressing her groin against his body, feeling her sex's heat through their clothing.

 

“You are so perfect,” he murmured, licking up her chest before kissing her hard. She kissed back just as hard, moaning into his mouth as his tongue invaded her mouth again, curling her own around it and sucking on it. He slipped to his knees, the desk shrinking with him slightly to put her at the perfect height, her midsection at his face, and he lifted her skirt up, exposing her panties. She bit her lip again, and put her heels up on the desk on each side, legs spread wide, her bottom perched right on the edge.

 

Nuzzling against her inner thigh, he marveled at how smooth her skin was, how flawless her body, how fresh and pure her scent... even the scent of her arousal was spicy and clean, and made his body clench with desire, his cock throbbing with the want of being buried in her young, tight, pussy. He urged her to lift her bottom for a moment and reached under her, peeling her panties down, and slid them up her legs, holding them together and pointing them straight up. When he gently urged them over her shoes, he held her ankles together and held them straight up still, looking down at her bottom curved so deliciously, her pussy slit exposed and so tight looking from this angle. “Keep your legs like this,” he said to her, and she reached up, holding them in place with one hand as he knelt back down and lowered his face to her, breathing in her spicy sweet smell again before licking the crease of her thigh where it met her hip on each side of her wet little slit.

 

She bit her lip harder and he could hear her breathing quicken even more, then his tongue was sliding into that young, innocent little sex, tasting her wetness, exploring the small ridges and folds of that divine little pussy. Hermione moaned, trying to press her hips upwards while still keeping her legs upright and together. He licked down her slit, to the bottom, and pushed her back more, so she was laying flat on the desk, and pulled her bottom forwards more, pushing her cheeks apart and running his tongue down to her other hole, teasing it with the tip of his tongue, then licking from hole to hole, sliding his tongue around between her lips, making her pant and moan.

 

Finally, unable to bear a single second more, he stood up, the desk magically heightening with him, and pulled her legs apart, setting her heels back on the edge of the desk. He waved his hand, and his clothes vanished. He leaned over her, his cock rubbing against her smooth skin, and kissed her, sliding his tongue still wet with her juice into her mouth. She sucked on it hard, tasting herself, finding the flavor delicious, and licked his lips as he pulled up.

 

“Are you ready, my sweet, sexy little apprentice?” he asked, and gently nudged her pussy's entrance with his cock. She nodded, and he began to push inside of her. She was impossibly tight, as tight as only a young girl could be, but he grit his teeth and slid more of his cock into her, hitting her virgin barrier and pushing right through it. She yelped as he did so, but before she knew it, he was buried to the hilt inside of her, his hands running all over her body. She moaned and arched into his touch as he played with her nipples and stroked her sensitive sides before moving within her, sliding his cock in and out slowly, fucking her at a nice steady pace on his desk. She whimpered and moaned, pushing against him harder as he slowly began to pick up the pace.

 

She came quickly, already highly stimulated from his oral activities, and feeling her little pussy spasm around his hard cock was enough to make him cum as well, unloading deep inside of her little passage, filling it completely with his cum.

 

As they came down from the sexual rush and high, he slipped a leather choker around her neck, and sealed it in place with a press of his finger. It glowed a vibrant violet for a moment, then faded into normality.

 

She blinked, tracing the edges of it with her fingers. He kissed her lovingly, and got redressed slowly, sitting in his desk, admiring her naked body draped over his desk. He would have to do this much, much more often with her, build up his endurance. He wanted to fuck her again already, but decided to wait. Anticipation was half the fun, after all. Perhaps he could find a way to fuck her in front of her friends, without them knowing? A magically controlled vibrator, that he could psychically link to, perhaps? Food for thought.

 

“Go ahead and go back to your room for tonight. Remember the spell I taught you. If you ever need me, cast it. Think strongly of me, and I will feel it. And I will be there for you a moment later. Do you understand?”

 

She nodded sagely, and he took her panties in his hand, then smiled and tucked them into his pocket, and summoned her a fresh pair from her room with a wave of his wand. He handed her the clean pair. “This pair will be my... keepsake, of our first moment together.”

 

“What is this?” she asked, fingering the choker around her neck.

 

“It is the mark of your apprenticeship,” he said.

 

“I thought I wasn't supposed to speak of it with anyone else,” she said at once.

 

“Correct. You aren't. Those that know will see it and know it for what it is. It is enchanted, after all. Those that don't, won't see it at all. So, no unusual questions.” He smiled, and kissed her again, and bade her a good night. It had been a fantastic day.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lockhart watched himself in the mirror closely. It was late at night, students were all abed, and his office was locked up tighter than the Ministry itself with all the wards and protective layers of magic around it. He did not like interruptions, after all...

 

Warrick had continued to rejoice in his new-found ability. In a section of his mind, he wondered idly what had been happening back in the “real” world. Was his hand still pressed against the screen? How much time had passed? Was it real time? It couldn't be... he had been in this body, this life, for a couple of weeks. Time did not feel false here; it passed as time normally would. But at the same time, if he had been sitting comatose for a few weeks... he would be dead. Perhaps his body was acting on the same sort of autopilot that he could put Lockhart on? That was an intriguing thought... almost enough to que up an exit just to go see.

 

But not now... Lockhart had been privately training and practicing every night after his sessions with Hermione, catching brief naps afterwards before classes started anew the next day. And he was sooo close to getting it perfect. So... very... close....

 

He closed his eyes, and focused. He felt his body shift and glide. There was no pain in it, just the odd sensations of his organs moving, transforming. His bones melting and reforming, his muscles growing and shrinking. It was a hard to explain feeling, but his mind was able to grasp every bit of it nevertheless. And, retain his full thought capacity... even when he was...

 

He opened his eyes, and stared back into the yellow-orange eyes of the large black wolf staring back at him. He cocked his head to this side, studying his flank. His fur was thick and well-cared for, his limbs sleek and powerful looking. He opened his mouth, and studied his teeth. Long and sharp, his muzzle pointed and prime for the hunt. He sniffed the air, and a thousand new scents exploded inside his head. He could smell the lingering scent of Hermione from earlier in the night. They hadn't had sex, not this night, instead focusing on her dueling and offensive magic abilities. They did have sex pretty regularly. He had her trained well. All it took was a word, and down her panties went and up her skirt came, and she was ready. Or she would drop to her knees, and take him in her mouth... whatever he wanted, he got. Whenever he wanted. She was dutiful, but smart, and brilliant, like he had already known. She was indeed an amazingly quick study, and he rarely had to repeat himself.

 

He looked at his wolfish form again, and a new thought came to him. A nasty, depraved thought that was so naughty it was delicious, so intriguing that it was impossible to deny. He wanted to fuck Hermione like this. He wanted her to submit herself before his wolfish form and dominate her, feel her smooth flesh beneath his fur and her rounded bottom against his hips as he took her from behind, like a true bitch.

 

He realized he was panting, and glanced down to see his cock sliding free from his canine sheath, and if it was possible for him to grin, he would have. It was long, and hard for his little apprentice already. And thick... perhaps even larger than his cock in human form. He couldn't wait to try it out...

 

* * * * * * *

 

The next evening came, and Lockhart sat down to his dinner in his office, waving a hand to summon a plate for Hermione. Right on time, as usual, she slid into the room, locking and barring the door behind her without even being asked. She walked up to the table and gave him a brilliant smile. “Can I do the wards tonight, Master?” she asked. It was a bit of a game that he played with her, in order to further her training. If she did well the night before, he would sometimes let her cast their privacy wards the next day. They weren't quite up to par with his own just yet, but it was solid practice, and he knew for a fact that the only wizard in the entire school that would be able to get through even her own would be Dumbledore, and he was so distracted with the Potter kid that he failed to take notice of any of his other students, or what they were going on about.

 

He smiled back at her, and gave a nod. She bounced, clapped her hands once, and dropped her bookbag, pulling her wand out of her sleeve holster and performing the complex motions to set the wards in place. He observed her work, and when she turned back to him for approval, he smiled again.

 

“You're getting better every day, Miss Granger,” he complimented her. “Now, get some dinner. We have quite the evening ahead of us.” His eyes sparkled as he said the last, and she smiled, blushing, and sat at the table, pulling her plate towards her and digging in.

 

When at last they had both sated their hunger, Lockhart rose from the table, and cast a few even more advanced wards about the room. Hermione, whom he had trained to see such things, gave them a curious glance. “Is that our lesson?” she asked softly, turning in her chair to sit sideways and face him.

 

“No, my dear... tonight we have more... primal activities to attend to.”

 

“Oh,” she said, and blushed again, but he noticed the slight reaction of her body immediately. The way her knees went from touching to about two inches apart immediately, how her palms pressed into her thighs. She loved being his, loved being taken by him. He had had her swear another oath, to only lie with him, or someone he gave her to. Afterall, he did not want her to let sex destroy her. He would guide that aspect of her life as well, teach her about every part of it and teach her to enjoy it thoroughly, and eventually to use it to her advantage. To seduce, not be seduced. To manipulate and profit.

 

“I am going to show you something. And when I do, I want you to trust me. I will never hurt you, do you understand?”

 

She nodded sagely, and bit her bottom lip.

 

“This is something you will learn, I promise. Not immediately. Not tonight. For it is something new to me, that I have just mastered. But I will train you, once you reach the right level, once you are ready for it. Now...” he trailed off, and shrugged out of his robes. He was naked underneath, and he caught her eyes shooting straight to his groin, and grinned. He spread his arms theatrically, and focused... sharply, forcing the magic through his own body, binding it, making it his own, channeling it through his system until he felt the now-familiar changes running over him.

 

When he looked at her again, her mouth was open, and she was standing, staring in awe, her face a mixture of shock and glee. He focused again, pushing magic through his throat, and felt the changes necessary take place. This was an uncommon ability, he had learned. Selective changes were far closer to metamorphmagus-type magic than animagus. It had taken him the longest to learn, and so far... had been the most rewarding. He couldn't quite change his human shape, but his animagus form he could force selective changes into. Such as...

 

“Impressive, no?” his voice was deeper, raspier, and Hermione gasped as he padded over to her. He was still nearly as tall as she was, and looked right into her eyes. She reached out and stroked his neck, feeling his fur.

 

“Very!” she exclaimed. “How are you able to talk?”

 

“Practice,” he said cheekily, and sniffed her hair. She smelt so pure, so innocent. He could smell the soap lingering in her hair and on her skin, yes, but underneath that was the scent of her, the aroma that so affected him. And in this form it was a thousand times stronger. He had to have her again. He stepped closer, and licked her cheek, making her giggle. He licked it again, slower, and then up her jaw to her ear, slowly running his rough tongue along the ridge of her ear, then inside of it. She shivered hard, and stroked his fur again, giving a soft exhalation of breath that brought with it the sharp, spicy scent of arousal. He was turning her on.

 

How delightful.

 

“Hermione... have you ever thought about being with an animal before?” he whispered, his raspy voice so close to her ear.

 

She shivered again, and bit her lip for a moment before answering.

 

“If I tell you..” she began, but he gently nipped at her neck, just barely with the tips of his front teeth.

 

“No 'ifs' my apprentice. I ask, you answer. Tell me.”

 

“Yes, Master,” she replied at once. “I... well. Before term started this year, my parents—muggles--got a dog. They thought it might help them cope with my absence for part of the year, while I'm here at school. Well. It was a boy dog. One day, I took a shower, and when I got out, the dog was in the bathroom. He wouldn't leave, so I closed the door, and went to get dressed, but he licked my thigh, and then... my... my...”

 

“Say it,” he growled lightly, licking up her neck, making her shiver again as his rough hair drug across the fine hairs on her neck.

 

“My pussy,” she whispered. “He licked me until I came, I couldn't move I was so shocked, but after I wanted to... you know... let him... fuck me,” she bit her lip again, and he licked her ear once more, making her sigh happily. “But, my parents got home. I panicked, and never... had another chance.”

 

“Beautiful little Hermione. You want to get fucked by a dog?” he growled, and turned her around with his muzzle, guiding her motions. He reached up with a paw, laying it on her shoulder, and pressed her down, to her knees. “Pull down your panties,” he ordered.

 

She reached down, pulling her skirt up around her waist. He stepped back enough to watch her panties, cute little green ones with black spots, slip down her rounded bottom. She pulled them down to midthigh, and then leaned forward, onto her hands and knees, and with one hand flipped her skirt up on her back. He nosed her thigh, smelling her sweet, intoxicating sex, and then stuck his canine tongue out and ran up it up her thigh to her sex, covering her small slit entirely, and wiggling his tongue around it to work her tight little pussy open enough to slide his tongue across her clit, and taste her wetness. She moaned loudly, and it was all the encouragement he needed. He ran his tongue up to her bottom, and pressed it against her other hole, wiggling it inside of her just a bit, before moving over her, lowering his back hips slightly.. his cock, hard and hot, rubbed across her bottom.

 

“Put it in you,” he said, and she reached down between her legs, over her panties stretched between her thighs, and grabbed his cock. He growled low in his throat, feeling her small, cool fingers wrap around his length and give him a little squeeze as she guided his tip to her entrance. Once he felt her soft little wet lips wrapping around his tip, he pushed his back hips forward, spearing into her, his cock sliding into her without any resistance, her wet sex completely swallowing his hard length. He growled again as he felt her tight body around him, her bottom pushed up against his belly, her skin so very smooth under his fur. He hooked one paw over her shoulder, and used it to pull her back into him even more, pressing his hips forward.

 

She moaned as she felt his large canine cock pierce deep inside of her, and with her hand still between her legs, rubbed her clit in small circles, her breath coming in pants as he began to move with the speed only a wolf could have, jack-hammering his hips into her in small, short thrusts, feeling the head of his cock forced up against her womb with every push. She panted and moaned and rubbed her clit harder as he fucked away at her, his foreleg holding her in place despite how hard he hammered at her rear.

 

Her pussy was so wet that it was leaving trails of her juice down each thigh, her body reacting very positively towards her fist animal fuck. Lockhart hammered away at her young, tight little sex even harder and faster, his mind reeling in the pure pleasure that her small body gave him.

 

She cried out as she began to climax, her cum washing over his cock, frothing within her as he just continued to fuck her straight through it into a second, with her calling his name as she came again, her small body shaking as he fucked her.. then he felt it, the swelling, the base of his cock widening as he felt his own orgasm rapidly approaching... he was going to knot her! He humped at her hard, smashing his cock against her, pushing it into her as deep as he could until... the knot slid in, and Hermione cried out in yet another orgasm, and he exploded within her, his hot cum jetting straight into her womb and filling her completely, his cock shooting like a hose.

 

For a long moment, neither moved, merely relishing the sensation of his cock within her body, and then he focused again, channeling his magic into his cock, forcing the knot to slacken, and he slipped out of her, and to his feet, back to his human form. He sat heavily on the ground next to her, breathing hard. She curled around and he cupped her face in his hands before kissing her thoroughly. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, idly pulling her panties up to keep his cum from staining her thighs as a bit leaked out of her tight little pussy.

 

“That.. was amazing, Master,” she said softly. “Can we do it again?”

 

He laughed. “Oh yes, apprentice. We will be doing that many times.” He stroked her hair and slid his arm around her shoulders, hugging her to him. “But for now, you should probably go ahead and head back to your dorm for the night. And get some much-deserved rest.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, then kissed her again as she pressed her lips to his. Then she was standing, straightening her clothes, brushing her hair down with her fingers, and slipping out the door while he went back to his office, robes in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione took a deep breath as she closed the door behind her. She had a wonderful ache between her legs... it was something that she was getting used to, being Lockhart's apprentice. Her tummy gave a little flutter just at the thought and recent memory of what they had done. His magic was so advanced it blew her mind that he seemed to waste so much of his time being some type of celebrity when he could apparently easily be running the school in its entirety. She counted her blessings once again that he had taken an interest in her. Just in the few weeks that he had been training her, her skills had advanced a noticeable amount. And she was happy they had; Harry no longer had certain advantages over her. They had done a playful little duel the other night, and she had beaten him without even having to think about the spells she needed to use. It was delightful to be a witch with skill, she decided, and headed back towards her dorm, humming softly to herself.

 

It wasn't very long, however, before she noticed a pale figure slip around a corner ahead of her as she entered a long hallway. And, if she had not been mistaken... that figure had been... well, decidedly naked. She frowned, and hurried ahead, rounding the corner to see Luna Lovegood staring absentmindedly at a painting, which was reacting with something of a mixture of amusement of horror at seeing the naked girl before it. The girl was still a first year, Hermione knew of her vaguely, but not very well. They had a single class together, and Luna had always seemed a little... odd, and strange. But wandering around the school naked type strange?

 

“Um... Luna...” Hermione said softly, stepping forward.

 

Luna turned to her, and smiled. “Oh. Hello.”

 

“Hi,” Hermione said lamely, and glanced down the girl's body. She was thin, and pale, little more to her form than a slight swelling of her chest and hips, her nipples were small, but a nice shade of pink, her tummy flat, without the normal swell of remaining babyfat. Her little slit didn't have so much as a hair on it, not that Hermione could see very much of it, but the top of it peeked at her from between her thighs, and she couldn't help but feel another slight twinge in her stomach. “What are you doing? You're... naked.”

 

“Isn't it lovely?” Luna asked, and spread her arms, spinning in a small circle. The painting on the wall gave a “WELL I NEVER” and turned away as Luna flashed her small, but still... rather well developed and rounded bottom at it. “It's quite freeing, you know. You should try it.”

 

“Try.. being naked... in school...” Hermione repeated. Then she remembered that not twenty minutes before she had been on her hands and knees, getting fucked by her master in his canine form she had just discovered. The twinge between her legs returned and got worse. Why was she horny about this?

 

“Yes. It's truly fantastic.” Luna smiled at her, and cocked her head to the side. “What's wrong? You look sick. Oh no, it's not fufflewumps, is it?”

 

“Fuffle...what? Nevermind.” Hermione shook her head. “Here, come with me... If one of the professors were to catch you out wandering the hallways naked, you would be in some serious trouble.”

 

Luna smiled as Hermione took her cloak off, and beckoned Luna over, wrapping it around her slim shoulders. She tucked it in around her body, and in doing so, her fingers brushed across her smooth, warm skin. She paused for just a moment, and the two girls stared at each other, before Hermione shook her head again and took her hand, pulling her along. “We need to get you somewhere that you can get back to your dormitory.”

 

“You're very kind,” Luna said softly, following along willingly, smile still on her face. “No other student has been very kind to me, you know. They call me names. Loony.”

 

“That's... not nice of them,” Hermione said, but thought at the same time _I can see why...._

 

“When a boy saw me the other night, he just wanted me to do things with him. He wasn't very polite about it, however, so I said no.”

 

Hermione froze in midstep. Someone else had found her? And tried, apparently, to molest the poor girl. She would take her back to Lockhart, then. He would know what to do. As a professor, he could handle the situation expertly. She turned, and lead Luna back the way she had come, all the way to Lockhart's door. She could see some of his wards were still in place, but muttered the soft spell to allow her entrance, and opened the door. The wards glowed warmly as she walked through them, and Lockhart appeared instantly in the doorway to his office.

 

He had put on a pair of soft leggings, but that was it. The mere sight of him, half clothed, and the knowledge of what he could do to her body, and the way he could make her feel, made her instantly wet. She wanted him again... but! She had Luna to consider this time around.

 

“Professor,” she said, placing a certain emphasis on the term, to let him know that she wasn't alone, and with someone who had no idea of their situation, “I found Luna, wandering around the hallways... I think she's been in trouble...”

 

“Why did you call him that?” Luna asked next to her, glancing at Lockhart.

 

“What?” they both asked in unison.

 

“Professor. You called him 'Professor.' But he's not just your professor... he's your master, isn't he?” Luna asked, and reached up with a finger, tracing the collar around Hermione's neck. “That's what this is for, isn't it?”

 

Hermione didn't dare respond, not trusting herself to, but it was Lockhart, who came down the steps, and closed the door carefully behind the two girls, who saved the day. As he turned back, Luna traced the collar over Hermione's shoulder, the movement causing the cloak to fall open and reveal her nude body. Hermione blushed, but Luna smiled, and touched her cheek. “You're pretty when you turn red like that,” she said, and Lockhart laughed.

 

“Yes, Miss Lovegood, Hermione is indeed my apprentice.” A sudden thought occurred to him, and he took her hand, and lead her away from Hermione, to the table that they had ate at earlier. Gently, he turned the blonde girl to face him, and brushed the cloak backwards off of her shoulders, exposing her completely. He smiled at her, and she at him. He trailed his hands down her arms, to her hands, and took them in his own, lifting them, holding her arms up and out to her sides. “You're a beautiful girl, Miss Lovegood,” he said softly. “Would you like to join me and my apprentice?”

 

“Your apprentice is very polite,” Luna said sagely. “I would like a way to thank her for caring.”

 

Lockhart smiled, and turned Luna to face Hermione, who was standing still, shock freezing her to the spot as she watched her master move around behind the smaller girl, and run the backs of his fingers down her sides to her hips, which he gave a gentle squeeze, and then up her belly, to the swelling lumps on her chest. With one hand covering each of her small nipples, she looked up at him and smiled again. “You're also quite nice,” she said dreamily, and he smiled back down at her, tweaking her small nipples between his fingers so they stood up, erect. 

 

“Let's all head to my office, shall we,” Lockhart said, and beckoned Hermione to follow. They all went up the stairs, and into his office/personal room, and he shut the door behind them. He continued to touch Luna, running his hands up and down her chest and back, tracing her spine from her neck to her tailbone, squeezing her bottom, rubbing it gently, then caressing her belly, up to her nipples. When he bent and licked one, Luna gave a soft “ooo” and Hermione felt her belly tighten even more, her body awakening and reacting to the scene before her.

 

Lockhart licked across her small chest, and nibbled gently on her other small nipple, then raised a hand, beckoning Hermione over. She came up to stand next to Luna, and he turned to her, placing one hand in the curve of her waist to pull her a step closer so he could kiss her. Her mouth opened under his tongue, which slid slowly, but dominantly, into her mouth, exploring it at his leisure. She moaned into his kiss and he kissed her harder while his other hand pulled Luna a touch closer, sliding down her back to cup her bottom, then sliding around between her legs from behind, one finger running along the slit of her sex, gently working her lips apart to rub within her.

 

When he pulled back from the kiss, he glanced down at Hermione's clothes, and smiled. “Take off your clothes. All of them. And get on the bed, on your hands and knees.”

 

Hermione swallowed, intending to protest, but found her hands already moving, unbuttoning her shirt, shrugging it off, tugging her bra straps off her shoulders, tossing it aside... she unsnapped her skirt, and let it fall around her feet, kicked off her shoes, pulled off her socks, and then peeled her panties off, dropping them atop everything else. Luna watched Hermione strip with a dreamy, happy expression on her face, a smile ghosting at the corners of her lips while Lockhart continued to gently run his finger back and forth along her slit from behind. She wiggled her hips slightly, and he smiled, pausing his gentle massage to run his fingertip around the entrance to her tunnel, before slowly sliding his digit in. To his surprise, it kept sinking in, not finding any resistance. This girl... wasn't a virgin. The revelation made him stare at her with a measure of shock and admiration. She saw his look, and smiled brightly.

 

“A good girl never tells,” she whispered, and then bit her lip as she lowered herself on his finger slightly, making it slide deeper into her wet little vice-like pussy.

 

Hermione crawled up onto the bed, facing away from them, and spread her legs, pointing her bottom at her master, knowing he could see everything she had to offer. He liked this view, he had told her many times. He loved bending her over, and licking her from behind, exploring her folds, tonguing and fingering both her holes. And she loved him doing it.

 

“Luna... you said you wanted a chance to thank my apprentice... here it is. Lick her.” He urged the blonde girl to move towards the bed. She moved over, and climbed up behind Hermione, placing both of her hands on the older girl's bottom, and giving her small cheeks a little squeeze with a giggle.

 

“This will be my first time doing this,” she told Hermione. “So... tell me if I do it wrong.”

 

Hermione blushed madly. She had expected her master to be behind her, sliding his cock into her, not Luna sliding her tongue and fingers into her... but... at the same time the idea was oddly thrilling. It made her tummy clench even tigher, and she felt herself getting more and more wet as Luna ran her fingers down the backs of her thighs, settling in behind her. Then her hot breath across her cheek before she kissed it, a feather light touch of her soft lips that didn't end, but slowly trailed lower, to the crease of her hip, and up... until her breath drifted across her pussy and it was all Hermione could do not to scream at her to go faster, to lick her now, to finger fuck her until she came. The anticipation was out of this world to the brunette. She wanted it, and wanted it bad. She felt a trickle of her wetness escape her lips and run down her thigh, but Luna spotted it, and suddenly her tongue, firm and hot and wet, swiped up that drop, following it's trail right back up to where it came from.

 

“Oh, yes!” Hermione cried out as Luna's tongue slid between her lips and into her pussy, wiggling about between her lips. She pushed back slightly, and Luna placed both hands on the back of her thighs, holding her still, using her thumbs to pull her open, and licked her from her clit to her bottom, her tongue running around her other hole, making Hermione squirm and cry out again. She wiggled her tongue inside, and worked it in and out a few times before moving back down to her pussy, repeating the process, tongue-fucking her in one, then the other, moving back and forth, making Hermione pant and moan wildly.

 

Lockhart stepped up behind Luna, and grabbed her bottom. He had had Hermione's pussy many, many times, and was slowly working her up to this next step. He had a feeling, a gut inclination, however, that Luna was already ready for this next step. He cast a quick lubrication spell, and Luna gasped as she felt the coolness of the lubricant suddenly run across her bottom, and inside of her, but raised her bum higher in the air, knowing exactly what he intended behind her.

 

She was no stranger to anal sex, afterall.

 

He pushed his leggings down, and grabbed his cock, which was hard as it had ever been in his entire life, watching his apprentice get thoroughly eaten from behind by this little girl. A little girl that he was about to fuck in her small, tight little ass. He rubbed it across her bottom, and she put her knees close together, pushing her small, cute little bum higher still. He spread her cheeks with both hands, and saw her little hole. Lining up his cock, he began to push it into her. She moaned loudly into Hermione's wet pussy as his head slid into her bottom, and he kept pushing, slowly sinking his entire length right up her ass. When he was firmly, all the way into her, he grabbed her hips, and began to move, slowly dragging himself back out, then thrusting in. She moaned under him, and he saw her suck Hermione's clit into her mouth, rolling it between her teeth and making the older girl buck and scream as she came.

 

But Luna didn't stop, now pushing two fingers into her tunnel, and pressing them down, curling them and dragging them back and forth across her G-spot, making Hermione cry out again, her hips quivering as she shook through one orgasm and went straight into another.

 

Lockhart began to move faster in Luna's bottom, her tight entrance squeezing his cock hard and testing his self control. He pushed against her bottom harder, making her rock into Hermione's pussy, which made his apprentice lose control again, and cum yet again, her legs giving out so she collapsed onto the bed, barely able to move, her legs quivering with the aftershocks of pleasure rolling through her body.

 

Lockhart grit his teeth and pushed into Luna's hot, extremely tight little bottom again, and felt his cock erupt within her. He groaned as he filled her with his creamy seed, and then collapsed backwards, pulling her with him. She sat on his lap for a while, everyone breathing hard. She had cum herself as she felt him explode within her, and as he slowly slid his softening cock out of her bottom, she shivered in the soft aftershocks of pleasure that the motion caused. Then, he conjured her some clothes, and she swore not to tell a single other soul about their little encounter... with one specific condition. That she could return at any time of her choosing, to join in on their sexual adventures. Lockhart readily agreed to this, and then Luna was on her way back to her dorm.

 

Hermione, redressed and ready for her own trek back to her dorm now, smiled faintly as she watched Luna walk away. “That was actually really fun, Master,” she said softly.

 

“You liked it?” she nodded. “Then we will have to find more girls we can do this with, won't we,” he said simply.

 

She smiled widely, and nodded. And she already had an idea or two of where to start looking...

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione stood in front of her full length mirror, admiring her reflection and turning from side to side. Since she had agreed to become Lockhart's apprentice, she had felt a rather curious feeling rising within her: confidence. She had never been overly confident in anything but books before, but a lot of that, including her very life, had begun undergoing certain changes which were far from negative. Being desired by someone, being called beautiful and feeling loved by someone with Lockhart's skill, knowledge, demeanor, and, let's not forget... his stunning good looks, was an all-time booster for Hermione. She had begun to feel pretty, and beautiful.

She was wearing just her white top, with the top couple of bottoms undone. Not enough to show even a glimpse of any barely-there cleavage, but enough to show a brief tease and glimpse of pale, smooth flesh underneath her clothing. Her skirt was a bit tighter than she usually wore it, the edges still flaring around her thighs and falling down to the tops of her knees, but the waist hugged her hips, accenting her curves that she was developing and showing off the curved round top of her pert bottom. She had pulled her hair, usually in a bushy mess, back into a ponytail, and while her bangs still escaped and hung around her face in curly ringlets, the rest looked rather tame and presentable.

And of course, around her neck, her collar marking her apprenticeship. So far the only student to see it and recognize it had been Luna, who had become a somewhat regular friend of Hermione's, much to Ron and Harry's dismay. The two boys were not about to spend too much of their time with a “loser” girl like “Loony” and so they left the two girls alone when Hermione was with her. Which was completely fine with Hermione; after all, Luna was an excellent conversationalist which provided her with an intriguing new intellectual view of the universe, as stunning as it was simple, her logic pure while touched by what Hermione would have called a bit of insanity before getting to know the girl.

Not to mention, she could kiss... and had the most skilled fingers of anyone Hermione had ever met. She bit her lip, looking at herself in the mirror still, and felt the all-too familiar flush of arousal sweep through her as she thought about Luna's fingers working under her skirt while she taught her what to do, how to play with a girl... These lessons hadn't been as frequent as either would like, but they were indeed amazing and completely fulfilling when they did happen.

“Are you coming?” A voice interrupted her thoughts, and she turned to see one of her dorm mates beckoning her impatiently.

Hermione nodded, tossed her robes around her shoulders, and pulled her wand sleeve on, tucking her wand into it as she went out the door. They went down to the common room, on the tail end of students heading out to the Great Hall. There was supposed to be a new attraction today. Lockhart was opening what he called the Dueling Club, in order to fully train more of the witches and wizards in defensive and offensive basic spells. She hurried along the corridors, and filed in with the rest, finding a place near the front of the assembled student body from all four houses. Lockhart was standing upon a few of the tables, which had been pushed all together to form a big platform of sorts in the middle of the room. Dumbledore was sitting at the head of the room, talking with Professor McGonagal, and barely even paying attention to the going-ons.

“Alright! Thank you everyone for attending this special occasion on this wonderful day!” Lockhart called out. Conversation in the room hushed out at once. He had the most marvelous reputation in all four houses, every student enjoyed and looked forward to his classes, and there was no way they were going to miss this, a huge special event he had planned for them all. “Now, as many of you are already aware from classroom discussions, this is the newly formed Dueling Club. Rules are quite simple; you will face off in pairs, and duel, using only basic spells for disarming and shielding. The first to disarm their opponent wins the round. Best out of three rounds wins the match!Righto! So, who would like to volunteer for the first pair?”

Volunteers were selected, and went up. Several matches progressed, with students cheering and calling encouragement. Then Lockhart's eyes fell on Hermione, and he winked. “Hermione Granger. Come on up! And, let's see... Pansy Parkinson. You shall face her.” He laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder as she stepped up onto the table, and gave it a gentle squeeze. She smiled up at him, and took her place. Pansy stood across from her, and smirked.

“Little Granger, are you afraid?”

“Of you? I think not.” Hermione gave her a warm smile. “I've about as much fear of losing to you as to the wall hangings.”

A few students laughed, and others gave an “oooo” while Pansy scowled, and raised her wand.

“You'll pay for that one!” she said, and shouted her spell.

Hermione, without so much as blinking, flicked her wrist sideways, deflecting the offensive spell off into the ceiling. Pansy blinked in surprise, then launched several more, all of which Hermione deflected and blocked, not a one so much as even endangering her grip on her wand. Then, with a low whisper, Hermione twisted her wand, and Pansy's wand flew into the air, flipping end over end, to land casually in Hermione's palm. Smirking, she handed the wand back to Lockhart, who took it back to Pansy.

“Round One, Hermione!” Lockhart declared, to a general cheer from the Gryffindors.

Pansy launched another salvo of attacks immediately, and Hermione merely smiled at her from behind her shield, glowing with each impact and sparking as other spells glanced off. Then she flicked her wand upwards, and Pansy shrieked and dropped her wand to the floor, clutching her hand. Her wand smoked slightly on the tabletop, until Lockhart declared Hermione the winner, and gave her a hand down, with an approving, proud smile. “My room, tonight,” he whispered to her.

Hermione glowed all the brighter.

* * * * * * *

Hermione walked quickly down the hallway. She had begun leaving her bookbag behind. Any time Lockhart taught her spells, he worked with her over and over until she had them down; she had very little to no need to take any notes in their lessons, and besides that, usually their lessons ended in rather.. intimate physical activity that made carrying a bookbag back to her dormitory a hassle. She did, however, keep very intricate notes once she got back to her room every night, detailing the night as best she possibly could, leaving no details out. The parchment on which she did this was very carefully warded and enchanted so no one would accidentally get a hold of a detailed recounting of her actions with Lockhart.

She hadn't got more than halfway there, however, when a hand shot out of a dark doorway, grabbing her by the elbow, and yanking her into the room on the other side, which was very dark. Hermione spun in the darkness, trying to gather her senses, suddenly very blind, while, by instinct, her wand dropped into her palm, and her skin tingled as she cast a protective charm around herself. It paid off, because not a moment later, sparks flew off her shoulder and a girl cried out as she was launched backwards by the force of the defensive magic. Hermione turned, summoning two balls of swirling light to hang over head, casting a soft white and purple glow across the room. Pansy was sitting on her bottom, legs splayed out before her, against the wall, shaking her head dazedly.

Hermione scowled. Pansy, of all people, had thought to ambush her? Probably in some pathetic attempt for revenge, no less. Anger flooded through her. She turned to the door, and it slammed shut, the latch dropping and a brief glow encircling it as she sealed the entryway. More charms and wards fell around the room. She didn't want anyone to hear or interrupt what she was about to do.

“What did you think you were doing?” Hermione growled, as Pansy pushed herself to her feet.

“Stupid Granger, filthy mudblood,” Pansy spat, “You humiliated me and I wanted to teach you a few lessons!”

Hermione scoffed. “Try it, whore.”

Pansy shrieked and jumped at her. Hermione sidestepped, and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around and slamming her face down on a desk, gripping her arm and yanking it up behind her back, making Pansy shriek again—this time in pain—and kick at her, until Hermione applied slight pressure to her arm and leaned over. “Kick me and I'll break your arm,” she hissed. “Now. What made you think you could 'teach me a few lessons' when you couldn't beat me before?” Pansy didn't respond, breathing hard, but holding perfectly still as Hermione held her down with both hands. “Answer me!” Hermione snapped, pushing on her arm a bit more.

“Ow ow ow!! Okay! I just... I don't know,” Pansy broke down into tears. “Please let me go. I'm sorry I ever tried this. I'm sorry okay? Let me go!”

Hermione held her down for a moment more, then bit her lip, thinking for a moment. Pansy wasn't an ugly girl... not at all. She had rather pretty dark hair, that was tied at the moment into twin ponytails on either side of her neck, hanging to just below her shoulder blades. Her skin was a few shades darker than Hermione's own, a nice tan, and she had a cute nose, with a slightly upturned tip, full, pouty lips that looked soft and invited a kiss, with light grey-green eyes. To put it simply, she was a stunning, beautiful girl. And Hermione had recently discovered she liked stunning, beautiful girls. She felt her stomach clench, and eased up on her arm.

“If I let you go, you swear to do what I tell you to do. No ifs, no ands, no buts. You do it, and you will swear to me that you will not tell a single soul of what happens here.”

“Why would I want to tell anyone about this?” Pansy wailed under her. She sniffed when Hermione didn't move or answer. “Fine, fine I swear, I won't tell a soul!”

“And?”

“I will do whatever you say. I swear it.”

“Good. Stand up.” Hermione let her up, and Pansy stood, rubbing her sore arm, sniffing away her tears. “Hold out your hand.” Pansy did so with a frown. Hermione took it, and twirled her wand around it quickly.

“What was that? What did you do?” Pansy asked, yanking her hand back.

Hermione smiled. “Binding oath, to what you just agreed to do. Kneel.”

Pansy knelt, her eyes widening in surprise. “I don't want to do what you say!”

“But you already said you would. Stand up.” Pansy stood. “Good... now. Tell me the truth... have you ever kissed a boy, or a girl?”

Pansy shook her head furiously, but her mouth betrayed her. “Yes!”

“Both?”

“Yes!”

“Which did you like more?”

“Girl!”

“I see...” Hermione smiled, and stepped towards her. Pansy shuffled backwards. “Hold still.” She took another step backwards, and watched Pansy's eyes widen more as Hermione came closer. “I'm not going to hurt you, or make you do anything you don't already want to do. Do you believe me?”

“I... yes. I believe you,” Pansy whispered, and Hermione cupped her cheek in one hand.

“Do you think I'm pretty?”

“Yes!”

“What else have you done with another girl?” Hermione asked.

“Nothing. Just kissed. We were showing off,” Pansy said.

“Who?”

“Daphne Greengrass,” Pansy whispered. “We were playing a game in the common room one night and Draco dared us... so we showed off. We kissed.”

“And you enjoyed it,” Hermione whispered, moving ever-so-slightly closer.

“Yes.”

“Did you want to do more?”

“Yes... I approached her later that night but she rejected it. Said it would make her feel weird. I didn't press it, I don't... want to be weird,” Pansy explained.

Hermione smiled. “Do you want to kiss me?”

“Yes,” Pansy said, in a bare whisper.

“Do it,” Hermione commanded, her lips less than a full inch away from Pansy's, her mouth slightly open...

Pansy crushed her lips against Hermione's, and both girls moaned into one another, Hermione wrapping her arms around the Slytherin girl and pressing into her. She could feel Pansy's small breasts pressing into her own, and the feel of her small, hot body pressed up against her own. She was soft and yielding as Hermione pressed more into the kiss, opening her small mouth and tracing her lips with her tongue before sliding it into her mouth, exploring her teeth and sliding across her tongue, curling around it, drawing it back into her own mouth to suck on it, one hand sliding down Pansy's back to cup her bottom, feel it's rounded firmness in the palm of her hand, giving it a firm squeeze.

Pulling back from the kiss after a long moment, Hermione drew a deep breath, and leaned her forehead against Pansy's, both girls breathing hard, arms wrapped around one another. “Undress,” Hermione whispered.

Pansy gently untangled herself, and hopped up on the desk she had previously been bent over, and pulled off her shoes and socks, then undid her shirt, and slid it off. She wasn't wearing a bra. Her small breasts were topped with small red nipples, which were very erect. Hermione closed the distance, pushing her thighs apart and stepping between them, kissing one small nipple, covering her other with her hand, gently rolling it through her fingers while she teased the other with the tip of her tongue before sucking it into her mouth suddenly, tasting her sweet breast. Pansy moaned and arched her back, pressing her chest forward, and Hermione switched nipples, latching her lips around her other, wrapping both arms around pansy, grabbing her bottom and pulling her lower body against hers, grabbing her skirt and yanking it out from under her, unzipping it and tossing it aside. She could feel the heat of Pansy's sex, still covered by her panties, pressing against her stomach through her own clothes, and drew a deep breath, sucking harder on her nipples, switching back and forth, flicking their sensitive tips with her tongue, squeezing her bottom with both hands.

Pansy moaned and arched, leaning back, bracing herself with one hand, the other hand wrapping in Hermione's ponytail and holding her against her chest, her hot, wet mouth on her breast. Hermione kissed and licked down her trim, flat stomach, pausing at her navel, crouching slightly, then reached the waistband of her panties, which were a lacy black with a green and silver bow tied on each hip. “Sexy,” Hermione murmured, running her fingers lightly over the silky, sexy cloth. She didn't have any pairs like this. She had “cute” underwear, stuff her parents had approved for her. While Lockhart had never made a comment, she resolved to transfigure some of her garments into more sexy options as soon as she was back in her dorm for the night.

She straightened and pulled back slightly, running her fingers over Pansy's hips and pulling her to the very edge of the desk. “Do you want to see me?” Hermione asked coyly.

Pansy nodded quickly, breathing hard, her nipples erect and glistening, her small breasts heaving with her breath as she watched Hermione slide backwards another step or two, then raised her hands over her head and gave a soft sway, kicking her hips left, then right... and her clothes merely fell away, loosening magically and falling from her body, leaving her entirely nude. She bit her lip as she glanced at Pansy up through her eyelashes, and saw the girl's eyes wandering up and down her body, lingering on her pale thighs, licking her bottom lip absently as she focused on her bare little slit, then her mouth falling open just a touch more as she got to her small, pert breasts, with her pink, inviting nipples sitting erect on her chest..

Hermione stepped backwards and found a desk behind her as well, leaning back against it. “Come here... kiss me,” she commanded.

Pansy was right in front of her instantly, her lips pressing urgently against her own, her tongue slipping into her mouth and her breasts rubbing against her own, her hands on Hermione's bare bottom, pulling her hips against her body, raising one thigh and pressing it between Hermione's, pushing her thighs apart gently but insistently.

Hermione moaned and then gently put her hands on her shoulders, pushing Pansy down, lower and lower, until Pansy was kneeling, Hermione's slit right in front of her. Propping herself on the desk, she lifted one leg, draping her thigh over her shoulder, and threaded her fingers through Pansy's hair, pulling her mouth closer. Pansy opened her mouth, and looked up at Hermione as she stuck her tongue out...

Hermione gasped as the tongue slid along her lips, Pansy licking across her outside before wiggling her tongue into her low down, her tongue teasing the entrance of her pink, wet little pussy. Hermione bit her lip and pressed her hips forward harder, and Pansy licked up higher, teasing her small clit out of hiding, and rubbing it with her tongue.

“Finger me,” Hermione said breathlessly. Pansy immediately obeyed, sliding two stiffened fingers up into her tight little canal, pushing them in to her knuckles and wiggling them about. Hermione cried out as she sucked on her clit and began to move her fingers gently in and out, making Hermione moan and roll her hips against her mouth.

While Pansy was busy with her pussy, Hermione cupped her own breasts in her hands, and pinched her nipples slightly, biting her lip and looking down into Pansy's eyes as she leaned her head back and ran her tongue down, wiggling it as far up into her pussy as far as she could, making her buck her hips and slowly, she slid down the front of the desk. Pansy leaned back, but kept her fingers up inside of her, and leaned over Hermione as she came down to the floor and kissed her. Hermione tasted herself on Pansy's tongue, and sucked on it hard, grabbing Pansy's hips and pulling her on top of her.

“I need you to fuck me,” Hermione said breathlessly, and looked around before picking up an arm rest pad that had fallen off, and quickly transfigured it, handing the new device to Pansy, whos eyes went wide looking at it. “Put it on,” Hermione insisted. “Quickly.”

Pansy sat upright, and pulled the straps around her hips, and then positioned the double-ended strapon at her own bare slit, and slid it up inside of her with a long sigh, her hips jerking slightly as the dildo sank into her pussy. Hermione watched intently, and sat up enough to help Pansy tighten the straps, holding it firmly in place. Then, smirking, she touched it lightly, and Pansy gasped as the entire thing began to vibrate, deep within her body, sending the sensation shooting through every fiber of her being. Hermione pulled her into a deep kiss, and cast another spell, heightening Pansy's sense of feeling and touch, connecting her to the strapon embedded within her, still vibrating, and then wrapped her fingers around the other end and squeezed.

Pansy squealed in shock as she realized she could feel Hermione's hand wrapped around the fake cock, and suddenly she wanted that end of the dildo buried in Hermione's small body all that much faster. She pressed the girl down on her back, and pushed her thighs up and apart, spreading her soft pink sex wide open. She leaned over her as Hermione's hand between them guided the dildo to the entrance to her pussy, and she flexed her hips, pushing up slightly as it got in place, taking the first inch or so into herself. “Fuck me, Pansy,” Hermione gasped. “Make me cum!”

Pansy shoved her hips forward, burying the dildo into Hermione's soft, hot, wet pussy, moaning as she clenched around it. Both girls were now subjected to the vibrations, and Pansy could feel Hermione's body reacting to her presence within it, her walls rippling in pure pleasure, clenching and releasing in rippling waves that drove her to a whole new level of pleasure. She cried out as Hermione rolled her hips, and got her to move, sliding out and then back in, and she came.

Unable to control her movements or even gather her thoughts, Hermione rolled them both over quickly, pulling her knees up and rubbing Pansy's breasts as she began to rock her hips, slowly at first, then gathering speed and moving farther and farther, the dildo sliding in and out of her sex, making both girls moan and cry out, Pansy rocketing into another orgasm, Hermione rapidly approaching the great abyss...

When it finally happened, it slammed into Hermione like a tidal wave, making her cry out loudly as her back arched and she went ridged, pushed down into the strapon as much as she possibly could be, Pansy shaking and moaning under her as the vibrations and sensations of Hermione's gripping pussy driving her into another orgasm...

Hermione fell backwards, and the magic stopped.

When both girls finally regathered their senses a few minutes later, Hermione was the first to sit up, and redressed, her clothes back to their proper sizes. Pansy sat on the ground, holding the arm rest pad in her hands. Both ends were still soaked from their brief life as something else entirely, but she cradled it against her stomach nevertheless.

Hermione gave her a bright smile. “We will have to do this again,” she said.

“What makes you think I want to?” Pansy retorted, but her cheeks were a soft pink.

“Do you?” Hermione asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Yes,” Pansy replied, and then slapped a hand over her mouth. “Can you please stop that?”

Hermione giggled, and pulled Pansy to her feet, giving her a little kiss, and then smacked her bottom. “Nope.”


	5. Chapter 5

Lockhart leaned back in his chair, flicking through the screen hovering in the air before him with casual wrist flicks of his wand. Dumbledore had been catching on, finally, that something was not quite right with the Professor, but as of yet had said nothing, but it had made Lockhart step up his wards and security, placing small enchanted devices randomly around the castle that he could “see” through when he needed to, much like the muggle cameras. He was able to watch, for example, the Great Hall at any time, though currently all that was happening was dinner, which was rather boring to sit there and watch students eat. Flicking through the rest of his devices, he contented himself that he was secure, for the time, and relaxed.

Fudge would be there soon. He had been rather surprised at first when the Minister of Magic himself had directly replied to his correspondence, requesting a meeting between the two of them. But, he had also been rather pleased; it showed that his reputation swelling within the castle was leaking out of its walls. He had been a celebrity before, but now with his apparent talent and skill in the classroom, he was receiving even more fanmail from his students' parents. Some of it was not entirely... well. Clean.

He glanced down at the drawer that held the more shocking of letters he had gotten, detailing what the mothers of students of Hogwarts wanted to do to him. Some contained bits of lingerie, panties, others pictures of the witches in naughty poses, beckoning him to come hither with their small fingers. He had collected them all, and put them away. Once upon a time in his life, he would have been all over every single one of those opportunities, for lack of having another others in his life. Not anymore. He was all about his apprentice and her friends, now... Hermione was a beautiful, lovely girl, and Luna had been an absolute treasure to discover. He still was curious where she had gained her sexual education; at some point in time he would need to sit and discuss it with her.

The grate in his fireplace shook, announcing a coming visitor. Lockhart smiled, and stood, coming around his desk and quickly adjusting the tall-backed, cushioned chair he had prepared for this occasion. A few minutes later, Fudge was ducking out of the fireplace, dusting a few specks of ash from his coat, and smiling. “Lockhart, a pleasure!” he man beamed.

“The pleasure is all mine, Minister. Please, take a seat. You must be tired after such a long day.”

“Oh, not at all. It wasn't so bad, really. Just the normal!”

“That's good to hear, Minister,” Lockhart said, stepping back around his desk and resuming his seat, but leaning forward intently on his desk, his arms folded before him.

“Please, just call me Fudge,” the minister said with a smile. “It's much simpler on the tongue, eh Lockhart?”

Lockhart smiled. “Of course, Fudge. I'm afraid we don't have a plethora of time, so I will cut straight to the chase, and tell you why I asked for this meeting.”

“Ah, a man of business. I appreciate it, not everyone appreciates that time is scarce, you know. Please, please, tell me why I'm here! Not that I mind being here, I assure you.”

Lockhart leaned forward a bit more, letting his smile slip. He had cast all of his usual wards around the room, and closed up the gap around the fireplace the moment the Minister had stepped into his office. To his slight surprise, they remained invisible even to Fudge. Was his talent with inverting and disguising weaves, wards, and spells really so great, or was Fudge just merely that incompetent? But then again, not even Dumbledore himself had managed to penetrate the walls of privacy around Lockhart's office. He lowered his voice, but it was purely for effect. He could stand and shout and scream and no one on the other side of the door would have heard a single peep. “I want to talk about the Heir of Slytherin, and the beast that is stalking this school.”

Fudge's smile fell at once, and he frowned. “I'm not sure what I'm at liberty to discuss on this... as I understand it, Dumbledore is insisting that it's a school matter and it will be tended to.”

Lockhart nodded. “All good and well, I assure you. It will be tended to.” He already knew everything about it, and where to go to stop it. It fell into his plan, however, to let this play out a bit longer... “My concern is... what will the person who vanquishes the beast receive?”

Fudge frowned again. “I'm not sure I follow you.”

“It's simple, really... there's a beast in the school. It's attacking our children, our students.. it's harming them!” He leaned forward a touch more, placing some urgency in his voice. “Dumbledore is sitting up in his office, but he knows more than he'll tell. He always has, I assure you! But what are we to do in the meantime? Sit and suffer, not knowing when or if this will be resolved? Dumbledore has said nothing on the matter other than what you yourself have said. What incentive is there for a man to come in and find the beast and stop it, other than helping the children of the school, which is in itself it's own reward, true... but. I want... something else.”

Fudge's eyes narrowed. “If you mean a position within the Ministry, such things are not just handed out.”

“No, no. Not at all my good man. Allow me to explain more fully.” He stood, and began pacing before his desk. “This beast will attack, possibly murder, more children as time goes on. And what happens with the Heir announces himself, or herself, and comes out of hiding all together? Do we have another He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on our hands then?”

Fudge paled considerably.

“I have no children of my own, this is true. But, I love my students, each and every one, and wish no harm upon them. For this reason, I will take it upon myself to venture after this creature, and end it's reign of terror. I ask only one thing...” He turned dramatically, to face Fudge. “Your assistance in getting a reward put into law.”

“What law?”

“That whoever smites the beast can legally create and hold his own, personal harem. Think about this: the blood of witches and wizards runs ever thinner. Why not take someone who has such great potential, and allow them to have multiple wives? It will have to be consensual, of course. No forcing, no black mail. Entirely on volunteer basis. Such trivial matters can be discussed later, at length. But for now, the basic idea...”

“I don't know,” Fudge said, rubbing the arms of his chair with both hands. He was nervous. Lockhart flicked his eyes towards the doorway, and gave the subtle flick of his fingers that was his signal to his apprentice. It was time to initiate phase two of his plan.

“Think on it, man! Such potential should not be wasted. And with such fine delights... such as these...” Lockhart raised both hands, to each side of Fudge's chair, and the Minister looked up.. and froze. Hermione stood on his right side, dressed in a clinging, sheer white gown. The gown fell to about her midthigh, flaring out around her hips to hang in soft ruffles. But from her hips upwards, it clung to her form like a second skin, molded to her, and was so sheer that he could instantly tell she wore nothing but a pair of black panties under it. Her small breasts were outlined by the cool fabric, and he could see her nipples, already erect, poking against the cloth.

Fudge went from nervous to filled with lust with the push of a button. He wanted the girl before him more than he had ever wanted anything else. Little did he know that Lockhart had done all of his homework on the man, and knew Fudge's desires, his late night habits of having young muggle girls brought to him. He would sleep with them, fuck them, take them every way he could, and then wipe their memory and send them home. His tastes ranged in ages, anywhere from a nine year old up to sixteen, depending on the night and his mood.

Fudge turned his head away from her, trying to gather his thoughts. Her pretty eyes and small smile had been too much, the way her hair hung around her face and was gathered back into a high ponytail... but he was not given any freedom looking the other way, for there stood Luna Lovegood, in indentical dress, black panties and all, her hair also done up in a high ponytail with her bangs framing her baby-blue eyes, which seemed far too large, and her soft, full lips...

“Oh my,” he said softly.

Lockhart winked at him from where he was leaning back against his desk, arms crossed across his chest. “These are my girls, Minister, and they wish to show you the benefits of what I'm proposing to you.”

Fudge nodded absently, and Lockhart stepped closer, pushing Luna forward by her shoulder, gently. The slim blonde girl smiled at the Minister and dropped to her knees before him, gently using both hands to push his legs apart as she crawled between them. Hermione leaned over from above and gently helped her undo Fudge's trousers. Between their four hands, they fished out his cock, which was already half-hard, and both girls shared a giggle as they began to rub it, running their hands up and down its length.

Lockhart watched from behind, watching the Minister's face and muttering soft spells under his breath. Nothing too strong, so it would be detected, just subtle, influencing spells that would alter the man's state of mind, make him more open to Lockhart's suggestions... it was a practice he was working on perfecting. He would eventually need to use it on Dumbledore, on the other Professors, if he wished to stay.

Luna leaned forward, and gave the tip of Fudge's cock a long lick. The man moaned, and pushed his hips upwards. Luna took him into her mouth, and began to suck, bobbing her head ever so slightly. Hermione knelt next to her, on the other side of his thigh, and ran her hands over Luna's body and Fudge's thigh, stroking the girl's neck and side, squeezing her little bottom, running one hand up under her skirt to stroke her soft, silky thighs and gently tease her through her panties, making the blonde moan around the cock in her mouth.

After a couple of minutes, the girls switched, Luna letting the cock slide out of her mouth with a last lick, a little string of saliva connecting his cockhead to her lips. Hermione leaned over and kissed Luna first, making Fudge moan as he watched Hermione's tongue slide into Luna's mouth, and heard the soft moan of the blonde girl as Hermione thoroughly kissed her before turning to Fudge's lap and taking his cock into her mouth. Luna began returning the favor, running her hands over Hermione's body now, carressing her sides, rubbing her breasts through her dress, sliding one hand up under the dress from behind, sliding it between her thighs and gently rubbing her slit through her black panties.

Hermione moaned and spread her legs a bit to give Luna more room, taking Fudge's cock into her mouth as far as she could before having to pull back. Luna leaned down and licked the base of his cock, then began to lick his sac, slowly rolling one of his balls into her mouth and sucking on it gently. Fudge bucked his hips upwards, moaning loudly. “Oh by the grace of Merlin where did you find these girls?” he cried out.

Lockhart smiled. “Hermione is my apprentice, and Luna is a good friend of hers. Together they make quite the pair, don't they? Now just imagine... them at your call every time you want it.”

“By the Gods...” Fudge groaned as Luna switched which teste she was currently sucking on, and Hermione tried to take him even deeper into her mouth, her tight little throat squeezing the head of his thick cock.

“Help me sign my proposition into law, Minister, and you can fuck any girl I add to my harem.”

Fudge moaned helplessly as Luna tongued her way back up to where she met Hermione's lips, and played around the seal Hermione was making on his cock before she pulled back up, and both girls kissed around the head of his cock, their tongues rubbing against one another around his cock, a pair of lips on either side of his head.

“Will you do this?” Lockhart asked. “No more hiding it. No more sneaking muggle girls. You can come to me, and have this type of treatment instead.” His eyes flashed. It would give him power over the Minister... he would have the entire wizarding world in his pocket, so to speak... but the Minister was putty in his hands, the earlier spells working their effect on his mind, the girls mouths working on his other head...

“Yes! Merlin, yes, yes! I'll get your law signed. I swear it.”

“Excellent... Luna. I think the Minister would love to stick his cock into another part of your body now,” he said teasingly.

The Minister simply moaned in response, and Luna stood up, crawling up onto his lap and kissing him. Fudge wrapped his arms around her little body, pushing her dress up above her hips and grabbing her panties, yanking them off of her with one swift move, and then positioned her over his cock. Luna gave a moan as he paused, and reached down with one hand to rub her little sex, sliding one finger up inside of her little pussy to make sure she was ready and wet for his penetration.

Hermione, meanwhile, went to her master, and pressed her back against his front. Lockhart summoned a stool, since she was still a little short, and she stood on it, pressing her bottom back directly into his groin now. She could feel his length, hard as steel, pressing against her bottom through the layers of fabric between them, and his arms came around her as he began to kiss and suck on her neck. One hand went down the top of her dress, squeezing a small breast and pinching her pink nipple, the other went up the bottom, grabbing the waist of her panties and pulling them down to her midthigh, and then his fingers were inside of her, gently massaging and working her. She moaned helplessly in his arms. Lockhart knew exactly how to touch her, how to please her, how to make her cum again and again, and she was already being driven close to that abyss, two of his fingers rubbing against her gspot within her while his thumb rubbed her clit in soft, slow circles with gentle, insistent pressure. Her thighs trembled with pleasure and excitement, and she could feel his own pressing hard into her bottom still...

Luna gasped and moaned loudly as Fudge lowered the little girl onto his cock, holding her bottom spread apart with both of his hands, her little pussy spreading and stretching around his cock as he let her slide down onto him, until he was completely within her wet depths. Luna shivered and laid forward against his chest, slowly rolling her hips in his hands, rocking his cock in and out of her small tunnel.

Hermione, watching Luna's pussy spread around his thick cock, her little bottom spread open, revealing all to her watching eyes, moaned and shivered as she came for the first time, her pussy squeezing on Lockhart's fingers within her. He sucked harder on her neck, just above her collar, and flicked her earlobe with his tongue, before nibbling gently on it, his hand on her breast gently squeezing and releasing, playing with one nipple, then the other, making her body jerk and twitch with pleasure against his own.

Suddenly Hermione realized that his pants were no longer on, and his hot cock was bare as it pressed against her round, firm bottom, and he slid his fingers slowly out of her wet sheath and raised them to her mouth. She eagerly sucked them into her mouth while he moved his hips, and his cock slid between her pale, creamy thighs, and rubbed up against her slit from beneath. She reached down, and took it in her hand, rolling her palm across his head, feeling his pre-cum moisten her palm and rub around his cock. He hissed in her ear, and pressed more insistently against her, also watching Luna as she slowly began to rock her hips up and down, panting for breath and giving soft moans every time Fudge bottomed out within her, one of his fingers rubbing against her back hole, massaging it, gently pressing against it...

“Fuck me, master,” Hermione whispered, and spread her legs as much as her panties around her thighs would allow.

“Put me in you, my apprentice,” he whispered back, and she gripped his cock, pressing him up against her tight little hole... he pushed his hips forward and both moaned as he sank into her velvet, liquid heat, his cock filling her completely, the tip against the back of her canal. He groaned and flexed his hips, pulling back slightly and then forward to fill her completely again. Hermione moaned, and pressed her bottom back firmly into him. He reached around her waist again to rub her clit while he began to move, holding her in place with his other arm, and sliding his cock in and out of her quick and hard, fast, short thrusts smacking his hips into hers. She cried out as she came again, shivering and shuddering in his grip as he continued to fuck her through it.

Luna glanced over her shoulder at them, and smiled, rolling her hips more and more, Fudge's fat cock piercing her tiny pussy, making her shiver in delight. His finger against her back door finally slid into her, and she moaned loudly, pushing her hips down. He held her in place, and began to rock his hips up and down into her, sliding a bit so he had more leverage, then holding her bottom, with one finger firmly up said bottom, he began to fuck her in earnest, fucking her with long, hard strokes. Luna cried out as she came on him for the first time, her little pussy getting even tighter around him. Fudge groaned; it was too much for him to bear, and he exploded within her, pushing up against her hard, pulling her down onto him as he came and came within her. When he finally let her go, Luna rolled off of him, and collapsed to the side, legs still splayed open, white trails of cum escaping from her pussy and running down her thigh.

Lockhart groaned as he looked over Luna, and she smiled up at him, reaching down to scoop up an escaping bit of cum on her fingers and raised it to her mouth, sucking them clean... Hermione cried out as she came helplessly again and again, his cock rocking into her hard and fast, his hand tightening on her breast, and then he was cumming, forcing his cock as deep inside of her as it would go as he came, shooting it deep within her clutching pussy. He held her still in place for a long moment, his cock buried in her to the hilt as he came down from his climax. And then he just held her in place anyway. They both loved the afterglow and the feeling that came from him just being within her, and neither wanted to move.

After several minutes of heavy breathing and everyone slowly coming back to life, Fudge stood, and adjusted his clothes. Luna had left several wet spots on his lap, and Fudge blushed as he glanced down at them, and the smiling blonde girl that had moved to sit with her back against Lockhart's leg, leaning against Hermione's side, the girls holding hands, and just enjoying the feeling of the moment.

“I... I will get that law signed,” said Fudge.

Lockhart smiled, and gently slid out of his apprentice, kissing her neck and cheek, reaching down to pull her panties back up for her. She smiled her thanks, and sat with Luna.

“Great. I look forward to a long, healthy partnership between us, Minister.”

The Minister smiled, glancing at the girls. He did as well...


	6. Chapter 6

Lockhart stepped out of his office, trying to contain his excitement level. It was happening; it was all coming together. It had been an eventful few weeks, outwardly marked by the surprising success of his dueling club, which had exploded in popularity throughout the school. Professors now took turns overseeing the matches, which were held five nights a week; one night for each House, and then a fifth night where the entire school came together. It was a busy time in general, and with Fudge now tied to his strings as well, he had everything right where he wanted it. Fudge got gotten the law passed, mostly because he had done it in secret, without many knowing. When Lockhart had gotten the owl, he had shared the news with Hermione and Luna, who had both celebrated with him in a very sexual manner. It had been one of the highlights of the year thus far for him; Hermione had been so eager, she had forced him back into his wolf form just to show off to Luna how she could take his large canine cock and get knotted to him.

 

He rubbed the front of his breeches before stepping out of his empty classroom. It wouldn't do to be this distracted for the rest of the night; there was work to be done. The beast had finally done what he knew it would, and taken Ginny Weasley down into its lair. There was only one problem; he had kept Hermione so busy she hadn't been helping Harry and Ron figure out what was going on. In fact, Lockhart was nearly positive that Harry was still completely clueless as to what was happening. No one in the school had even discovered he was a parselmouth, since certain events had never come to pass. But this also meant that the one student in the school that COULD open the chamber of secrets was ignorant to its location and purpose.

 

He smiled, as a new idea occurred to him. “Not to worry.. Hermione will be useful for this as well,” he mused to himself, and stepped out of the classroom finally, heading quickly towards the Gryffndor common room. Reaching the portrait guarding the entrance, he merely flicked his wand at her and ignored her startled squeal as she flipped open. He stepped inside, and glanced around the common room. Most of the students were down there, talking loudly. There was a definite air of concern about the room. He spotted Hermione, her brow drawn down in worry, sitting next to Harry, her hand on Ron's back as he sat with his head hanging, worried for his sister. His brothers were nearby, pacing back and forth rapidly, obviously trying to come up with some type of idea and solution.

 

He walked over, and tapped Hermione's shoulder. She glanced up, her eyes widening in surprise when she saw her master standing over her. “Professor!” she gasped.

 

He smiled, and gestured at Harry. “You two, come with me. I need some help, and Dumbledore suggested the two of you.”

 

Hermione stood at once, moving around the chair to stand next to him, but Harry's eyes narrowed distrustfully for a moment, then he glanced at Hermione, who shot him a “do it or else” look, and he sighed as he stood up and followed the other two out of the room. “What do you need us for? Professor.” He added the title a little late, but Lockhart shrugged it off. He didn't need nor want this boy's respect or admiration. Just his parselmouth talent for a few seconds.

 

“I'm going to get Ginny Weasley,” he said simply. “I need something from you, and Miss Granger.”

 

Hermione leaned over close to him for a moment, and whispered, “Are we really?”

 

He smiled down at her. “Yep. I found it's lair, the beast. And I'm going to go in, and end this. But I need something only your friend Potter has.”

 

She glanced back at him, and then frowned. “What's that, Master?” she whispered, low enough that Harry wouldn't hear. He glowered at their backs as they continued their hushed conversation without him.

 

“The boy is a parselmouth. Doubt he even realizes it himself, but one can tell...” he turned a corner, and headed down to a particular restroom. He stopped just outside of it, and turned to both of them. “I'm going to assume you two are both familiar with the ghost of Moaning Murtle?”

 

“Who?” Harry asked immediately. Hermione sighed, and gave Lockhart a “what can you do?” shrug and look.

 

“Moaning. Murtle. Boy, you need to pay more attention around here... anyway. The girl died in the restroom many years ago, and has been here ever since. I recently came down and spoke with her, and made a connection; the same beast stalking the school is the one that killed her. It's lair lays through this restroom... but there is a secret to it...” He leaned in closer to them. “It is a basilisk, and the only way to enter its lair is to speak parselmouth.”

 

“What did you bring us here for, then?” Harry asked.

 

Lockhart frowned at him. “And pick up a book of manners while you're at it. Now. You, boy, are a parselmouth... I need you. So...” he glanced at Hermione, winked, and then cast Imperio on Harry. He marched him into the room, opened the chamber, and down inside they went. When they got to the door, he had Harry step up, and open it straight away. Then, he stunned Harry, obliviated his memory, and levitated him back up to the restroom.

 

“Wait there with him, apprentice. I trust you can conjure a story about how he passed out or somesuch... make sure he doesn't hurt himself some how. I will return shortly.”

 

Hermione glanced at Harry, ensuring he was asleep, then pushed up against Lockhart, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his. “Be careful,” she whispered, and kissed him again, standing on tip-toe to reach. He grinned, and wrapped one arm around her, pressing her tightly against him and kissing her fully, leisurely exploring her small mouth with his tongue while his hand wandered down her back to grab her bottom, giving it a little squeeze and making her moan.

 

“Later, my dear,” he whispered, pulling back slightly as he felt himself begin to harden at the feel of her body under his hands. She smiled mischievously as she pulled back from his grip.

 

“Maybe I'll just play with Harry while he's out,” she teased.

 

Lockhart glanced at the floating boy. “You'd be left sorely wanting,” he said, with a smile and a wink. “Best wait till I'm back. I know what you like.”

 

Hermione pretended to consider this, but her flushed cheeks gave away her thoughts. “Maybe,” she purred, and turned, waving her wand and summoning Harry to float along after her as she lead the way back out for the pair of them. Lockhart watched her hips sway as she left. That girl was getting far too sexy for her own good. Another year, and he wouldn't be able to resist her even in the middle of classes. He swallowed hard, and turned away, refocusing his thoughts on the task at hand. He walked through the doorway to the Basilisk's lair, along the way scooping up a rock and tossing it idly in one hand. The tunnel was direct and straight forward, taking him directly to the main chamber, where, just as he knew they would be, Ginny was laying sprawled out, unmoving, with a young boy kneeling over her.

 

“Oi, Riddle!” Lockhart greeted as he walked into the chamber.

 

The young lad looked up at him, shock and confusion showing on his features. “Who are you? How do you know—”

 

“Who you are? Voldemort? Or rather, a figment of his soul, captured in that there book in her hands, which you're currently using to drain her life essence into your own, therefore replacing her in life, killing yet another innocent girl to bring yourself back into this world? Well. Let's just say... I read it in a book.” He smiled and walked closer. “Your time is up and done, Riddle. I know your secrets. This is my school, now. These are my girls, and this is my time. You had your story, and you lost, every time that it mattered. You weren't worth it. Time to take you out of mine.”

 

Riddle sneered, and spun away. “Let's see how you fare then, champion, against my Basilisk!” He shouted out in parseltongue, and there was a deep rumbling from the statue in the center of the room. Lockhart sighed.

 

“Going to go through with this, are we? Very well. Bring out the snake.”

 

The Basilisk came out of the statue, roaring and hissing, making a great commotion. Lockhart turned his back to it, and tossed the rock he had been holding over his shoulder at it. There was a clap of thunder as the rock exploded into fragments, and each fragment, twisting and rolling over and over through the air, gave a puff of black smoke as they popped into ravens. Cawing filled the chamber, and the Basilisk paused, rearing up and trying to look across the flock of ravens coming for it. Its eyesight was its best defense. Look anything in the eye, and it was dead.

 

Lockhart, however, was a step ahead. These ravens made from the rock had no eyes, no sight. They flew on Lockhart's magic alone, which honed in on the magical traces of energy coming from the beast's eyesockets. Like a rocket, the first slammed into the Basilisk's eye, making it roar and toss its head in pain and fury as the raven dug deeply into the socket, tearing with beak and claw. Another slammed into the other eye, and Lockhart turned as blood trailed down the beast's head from each gaping socket, directing the others quickly, furiously, one after the other slamming into its head. Some flew into its mouth and lodged themselves in its throat, clawing and pecking and tearing at it. The beast gurgled over its own roar, thrashing madly as the birds wormed ever deeper into it's head.

 

“No! NO! This is not possible!” Riddle was screaming, watching the ravens tear into the basilisk's head, and reach it's brain. The thrashing became jerking as they tore at it, and it slammed to the ground, curling and twitching in a last ditch effort to protect itself, but the threat was inside it's own head now. When it's twitching died away and labored breathing came to a stop, Lockhart smiled, and let the magic innervating the ravens cease. They reverted back to their pieces of rock form, lodged all throughout the basilisk's mouth and brain.

 

“You! Who ARE you?!” Tom Riddle roared, spinning on Lockhart, who walked calmly over to the corpse and pushed it's mouth open, wrapping his hand in leather and reaching into it's jaw to firmly grasp a fang and work it free.

 

“I told you, I am the hero now. This is my story now,” Lockhart said, wrenching the fang free. “And there's no more room for you in it. I will erase every last trace of you. All of your horcruxes. The cup. The snake. All of them. I will destroy every trace of you, Voldemort. You have no place in my world.”

 

“You're a liar! You couldn't, you can't, you don't know...” he sputtered, incoherent in his rage.

 

Lockhart strode over to Ginny and calmly reached down, grabbing the black book. “Don't know what? That basilisk venom will destroy you?” he asked calmly, and stabbed the fang into the book, twisting it. Tom roared in pain and rage, and he dug the fang in deeper, and the projection of the boy broke apart into twisting fragments of light before disappating entirely.

 

As he vanished, Ginny drew a deep breath, and woke up suddenly, sitting bolt upright. She glanced around in a panic before seeing Lockhart and latched on to his leg. “Where am I?” she asked.

 

“Shh, shh,” he said calmly, and knelt with her on the cool floor. “It's over, now. You were being held prisoner to this book, but I destroyed it. You're safe now. The beast of Slytherin is dead.” He waved a hand behind him at the corpse. “It's quite all right now, shh,” he soothed her, pulling her to his chest as she began to cry, smoothing her hair down her neck, rubbing her back gently.

 

“I do apologize for pushing this topic so soon, my dear, but you must understand, time is of the essence right now.”

 

She blinked, and leaned back, sniffing her tears away the best she could. “What do you mean?”

 

“I must point out something, my dear... you owe me a life debt. I saved your life. Before it becomes magically binding, I would like to offer you an alternative.”

 

Ginny's eyes were wide. “What alternative?”

 

“It was recently passed into law that whoever shall slay this beast, shall be allowed to form their own magical harem. I offer you a place among that.”

 

“What?” she asked. “I'm just...just a little girl!”

 

He smiled down at her, and cupped her face in one hand. “And quite a beautiful little redhead, at that. Don't worry, dear. You'll be in it, one way or the other. One way, you agree to it, and I release you from the life debt. The other way, I place you in it from the life debt. Either way, you're my girl now. Understand, my dear... this isn't punishment. I promise, you will have more joy and experience from this than anything else in your young life. You will be part of an elite club, and enjoy special privileges afforded only to my girls. You will be the envy of your brothers, the pride of your parents. Do you agree?”

 

Ginny blinked, then nodded, burying her face against his chest. Her voice was muffled when she answered. “Yes, I agree. I'll be your girl.”

 

“Excellent,” he said, and gently tilted her head back, raising her face to look up at him. “We shall seal the agreement then, with a kiss.” He lowered his mouth to hers, and her eyes widened in surprise, but when his tongue ghosted across her lips, her mouth opened eagerly under his, and her tongue curled around his own as he slipped it within her small mouth. He kissed her for a long moment, gently exploring her mouth, enjoying her taste and feel. While he kissed her, his little subtle, binding spells were falling in place all around her. He picked her up, and conjured a reclining couch. Holding her in his arms, he gently laid her upon it and lowered himself over her, his lips still locked to hers, while he gently pushed her robes off her shoulders and began to unbutton her top.

 

“I'm going to make love to you, Ginny,” he whispered, kissing her cheeks, her nose, her neck, her ears. “I'm going to make you feel very good, and in doing so, bless you with my protection. You will be mine from now until such a time as we part.”

 

She looked up at him, and smiled. “Okay,” she said breathlessly as he lowered his mouth to her ear, his tongue tracing its every peak and edge before sliding through the middle and teasing her earlobe. “It isn't my first time,” she added, as he peeled her blouse open. She wasn't wearing a bra, didn't have the need for one yet, as her breasts were little more than slight swellings, and her nipples small and pink.

 

He paused, and then gently kissed her lips. “Tell me about your first time,” he whispered, and licked her neck, sliding down her neck to suck on her shoulders and tease at her chest with mouth and hands. “Who was it?”

 

“Ahh...” she whimpered slightly as he pinched one of her nipples, and licked her collarbone. “It was.. my father...”

 

“Good ole Arthur, eh? When?”

 

“Be... before school s-started,” she managed, gritting her teeth as his tongue circled a nipple. “He told me he would be damned if he let some young lad be the first to shove his prick into me..”

 

“What did he say exactly? Lockhart pressed, getting the feeling she was censoring herself. He lowered himself more, kissing down her little belly while he ran his hands up her thighs, under her skirt, pushing her thighs apart slowly.

 

She blushed, and looked down at him. “He said.. 'I'll get first taste of your cunt, even your brothers won't get to you before me' and he took me. My mum watched... she had Percy do her too.”

 

Lockhart groaned as he tongued the little girl's navel, and then we was pushing her skirt up, and moving under it, pulling her little pink panties to the side to reveal her bare little pussy slit. It was puffy, but closed, tiny and small.. pretty and perfect. He lowered his mouth to it, and Ginny cried out as he licked her, working his tongue between her netherlips, tasting her sweet juice for the first time, and working his tongue up to her tiny clit, teasing it, then down to her tunnel, then lower still, between her bottom cheeks. She gasped as he licked that, too, wiggling his tongue into her, then pulling back and sticking it back into her small pussy.

 

Then he was sitting up, rolling her onto her tummy, pulling her hips up and pushing her thighs wide apart, and she felt his cock rubbing against her inner thigh, then brushing along her slit. She moaned, and arched her back, pressing back into him. He grabbed her hip in one hand, and held her still while he lined his cock up with his other, and began to push into her. She cried out as he slid home inside of her. She hadn't been lying; she wasn't a virgin, but she was still extremely tight. He moaned in pure bliss as he molten hot little body gripped his cock, and pushed her hips back against him again, getting him to move within her. He began to do so, but all of his pent up sexual energy from Hermione and his thoughts all day long were quickly getting the better of him, as he hammered in and out of her, gripping her bottom in both hands, his cock rocking her whole body back and forth while she panted and gasped and moaned and came time after time. He simply fucked her harder, forcing his hips into her with enough power to slowly move the couch itself across the floor. It was a victory fuck, pure and simple. He was the new power in the school. He was in control. This was HIS story.

 

And as he finally came, he tilted his head back and roared, slamming his hips into Ginny's again and again, forcing his cum as deep into her as he could get it. By the time his orgasm faded, he was laying on his side, breathing hard, unable to so much as think about moving. Ginny was laying on her stomach on the other end of the couch. Lifting his head, he could see trails of his cum leaking out of her well-fucked little slit, staining the couch and her thighs. He groaned, and rolled to his feet.

 

“We should get back,” he said, and helped her dress, then picked her up, carrying her back up into the school like the champion he truly was now, her arms around his neck.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dumbledore gave Lockhart a sidelong glance as the Professor smiled, standing, and took a bow. The Great Hall was deafening with the cheers, the applause. It was the official end of term feast, and Dumbledore had just made the public announcement that Lockhart had indeed vanquished the beast that had stalked Hogwarts. Ginny Weasley sat just next to Lockhart, looking small at the great table where usually only teachers sat, but glowing with smiles and pride as she had eyes only for the man who had rescued her. Dumbledore had his suspicions what had happened between the two of them, but with the law the Minister had just passed, it left Dumbledore utterly powerless to stop it. Not that he was entirely sure he wanted to, after all... Ginny seemed happier than he had seen her all year. And there was the matter of Miss Granger, who had went from an exceptional student to rivaling all of the advanced year students in the matter of a few months... something the man was doing was working well. It was best to sit and watch... for the time.

 

“Thank you, thank you!” Lockhart called as the cheering finally died down, and he swept another bow, coming back up, still smiling broadly. “I have just one last thing to say to you all...” Silence hushed across the Hall faster than if the Headmaster himself had called for it. “Some of you are well aware of the new law that has been passed, and why Ginny herself is with me. She is bound to me, now, and granted my protection. Let that be a warning to any who might torment her. And speaking of torment...” his eyes raked the hall, until they fell upon a certain small girl. “Luna Lovegood, would you come up here for a moment, please?”

 

Luna stood, and muttering broke out across the gathering at once. She walked up to him, and paused on the other side of the table, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “If you want to offer me a place with your... girls,” she said, not waiting for him to speak first, but softly enough that only he and Ginny heard her, “then I accept, without reservation. I am yours.”

 

Lockhart grinned, and ushered her around the table to join him. He would have to make it official, bind her to him as he had Ginny, but for the moment, it was enough. “Luna Lovegood is now bound to me as well. Some of you have found it prudent to make light of her, to have a good jest at her cost. This ends now.” His eyes raked the hall, which had fallen deathly quiet. “Is this in any way unclear? If anyone has an objection, please, come forward now.”

 

Not a soul moved, and after a few moments, he smiled broadly again. “Excellent! Let the festivities resume!”

 

He sat back down, and summoned a chair for Luna with a casual flick of his wand. With her on one side and Ginny on the other, he set to his dinner with a will. He looked up to see Hermione watching him. When they made eye contact, she gave him a little wink and a sly smile. He smiled back, and felt his cock twitch. The sexy little witch would make him take her in public yet, one of these days.

 

Luna leaned close to him, and put her hand on his thigh under the table, whispering to him, “Are you going to make me yours in name alone, or magically bind me, like you did Hermione?”

 

He turned to her slightly. “I'll bind you, that way, if you're ever in need, I will be able to come and help,” he answered. “Don't think it negative; it's very much for your benefit.”

 

She squeezed his thigh, and her hand wandered a little higher, until she was cupping his crotch, and could feel his cock stiffening against her palm through his pants. “Oh, I want to be yours. Not like Hermione is. She's special. And not like Ginny. She's your... hmm. Slave, almost.”

 

He blinked at her. “She's not my slave,” he stated.

 

Luna smiled, that dreamy, absent smile she had. “If you say so,” she cooed, and gave his cock a little squeeze. “She'd do anything, or anyone, you wanted her to.”

 

He glanced over at the little redhead on his other side, who caught him looking and blushed, biting her lip and pressing one hand into her lap. Was Luna right? Could he... “use” her like that, for lack of a better word? It would certainly be beneficial to him... it wasn't what he had originally intended, and the little girl had always seemed so headstrong and fiery in classes. Was it possible that perhaps his relationship with her would bring out the exact opposite in her personality? A submissive streak in her so strong that she would bend to his every desire and wish?

 

Merlin, he hoped so.

 

Luna continued to fondle him, and kept him hard, all throughout the rest of the feast. By the time it ended, it was all he could do to not just pick her up, bend her over the table in front of him, and fuck her little ass until he filled it with his hot cum. Struggling to maintain his self control—and carefully making sure his robes closed in front of him—he joined the stream of students heading out of the castle and down to the train station.

 

Once aboard the Express, he brought Ginny and Luna both directly to his cabin on the train, and sealed the door shut with his wards and spells, dropping the usual all around the cabin and locking the outside world out. He pulled Luna onto his lap, and kissed her, dominating her small mouth, making her moan into his kiss, tilting her head back to thrust his tongue into her oral cavity. She pressed her little bottom into his lap as he did so, and one hand reached out wildly groping until it found Ginny, and pulled her close. Then she slipped away from his mouth, and kissed the red-headed girl, making her eyes go wide in shock and surprise.

 

“I... I don't like girls,” Ginny stammered, pulling back until Lockhart slid his arm around her shoulders, pulling her back in. “I... I've never done this with another girl.”

 

Luna leaned towards her again, smiling her dreamy, happy smile. “It's fun, I'll show you,” she said, and kissed Ginny again, cupping her cheek with one hand, holding her in place as their lips gently brushed, then Luna pressed against hers a little more firmly, and pressed them open with the tip of her tongue. Ginny closed her eyes as Luna's hot little tongue slid into her mouth, finding hers and curling around it, drawing it back into her own mouth.

 

Lockhart watched, rubbing both girl's backs, and smiled, his hands wandering down their backs to their firm little bottoms, giving each one a squeeze. Luna pressed her own back into him harder, feeling his cock under her bottom and thighs like a rod pushing up against her. Ginny whimpered slightly as Luna continued to kiss her, and slid her other hand down Ginny's stomach to press lightly against her groin through her clothing. As they broke, Lockhart kissed Ginny's neck and ears, lightly sucking on them, pulling her up close, and undressing her with both hands. Luna watched for a moment, then slid off his lap and to her knees before him, pushing his legs apart and crawling between them, watching as he slowly bared Ginny's body and undoing his pants with both hands.

 

Once his cock was free, she wrapped both of her delicate little hands around it, and stroked it softly. Lockhart groaned, looking down at her pretty little blue eyes peering up at him. He pulled Ginny's skirt off, leaving her in just her panties, and lowered his mouth to her breast, sucking on one of her erect little nipples. Ginny turned to watch Luna as she leaned forward and gave his cock a long, slow lick, from base to tip, and then took the head into her small mouth, her lips sealing around it in an “O” as her tongue swirled around his head, tasting his pre-cum as it leaked from his tip. He groaned and pushed his hips up, sliding a bit more into her mouth, Luna giving an “mmm” of approval and pushing down as much as she could, before pulling back up, sucking hard as she did so.

 

“Oo,” Ginny cooed as Lockhart switched nipples, one hand on her bottom gripping it firmly, the other sliding down between her slim thighs and prodding her little slit, spreading it open, revealing her tender pink folds, his middle finger swirling around before slowly teasing her entrance and pushing just inside. She spread her legs a little, and leaned back slightly, reclining against his arm as he cradled her, sucking on her breasts, gently teasing her tiny pussy.

 

Luna sucked his cock back into her mouth as deep as she could, and he rolled his hips in her mouth, making her cough slightly as he tried to push deeper than she could handle. She pulled back, and he reached down with one hand, placing it on her head and pushed her mouth back onto his cock, then held her still as he slowly pumped his hips back and forth, fucking her mouth slowly, with gentle, sure strokes. He was so close from all of her teasing all evening long, all it took was a few seconds, and then he was exploding in her mouth, his cock erupting like a geyser. He held her on his cock as it filled her mouth, shot out of her nose, and poured down her throat. She swallowed much of it, but when he was finally done and let her go, she immediately stood and leaned over him, leaning towards Ginny to give her a wet, open-mouthed kiss, her tongue coated with his cum as she did so. Ginny moaned as Luna shared his load with her, both girls twining together. Luna was rubbing Ginny between her legs, two of her slim fingers buried in the red-heads juicy slit, massaging her from within, kissing her hard.

 

Lockhart watched them for a moment, and then moved off of the couch, letting Luna press Ginny down on her back and lay over her, and flipped up Luna's skirt from behind, and grabbed her bottom with both hands. She moaned into Ginny's mouth as he hooked his fingers in the waist of her panties and pulled them down her thighs, and pushed her legs together, and pressed down on her back, making her arch her back and push her bottom up in the air. He enjoyed the amazing view for a long moment of Luna's bottom and little bare slit, perfect and neat, and then he leaned forward, pressing her cheeks apart, and licked her bottom, wiggling his tongue into her back hole as far as he could, making her moan loudly into Ginny, breaking the kiss and arching up, pressing her hips back as he worked one finger between her lips and into her tight little pussy, pushing it all the way in. Ginny unbuttoned Luna's top, and rubbed her breasts with both of her hands, and Luna lowered her chest over her mouth, encouraging her to use her mouth, which she did, sucking one of Luna's tender little nipples into her mouth immediately.

 

As Lockhart worked his way down her slit to her clit with his tongue, the door rasped open and shut nearly immediately and there was Hermione, a silly grin on her face as she looked over the group before her.

 

“Start without me, Master?” she asked. Lockhart merely looked up at her, not stopping his oral assault on Luna, making her moan and cry out, her hips shaking as he rubbed her g-spot and tongued her clit rapidly, flicking it and sucking on it in turns, pushing her rapidly to the edge of oblivion. He glanced up at Hermione over the curve of Luna's hip, and watched her as she bit her lip, eyes running back and forth over the sexual tangle before her. When her eyes met his, her face flushed, and he could tell she wanted him. His cock twitched, already hard again between his own legs. He wanted her just as badly, and gently nibbled on Luna's clit, making her explode in orgasm. She cried out and collapsed on Ginny, her legs jerking and trembling as her orgasm washed through her. Lockhart gently slipped away from her back and Hermione was in his lap immediately, swinging one leg over him to straddle his lap as she lowered herself down onto him, her lips on his immediately. She could taste Luna's sex and cum on him, and thrust her tongue into his mouth to get as much of it as she could, pressing her sex down against his. He could feel her heat, and the wetness soaking through her panties already as she pressed that thin bit of cloth directly against his cock, grinding him into her.

 

Luna licked Ginny's chest, and then wiggled her way down her slim body, coming down from her orgasm and settling herself between Ginny's spread legs, licking her tummy and thighs, working her way closer and closer to her center slowly... Ginny moaned and panted, reaching down with both hands to thread her fingers through Luna's hair and pull her against her wet pussy, crying out as Luna stuck her tongue out and gave her a long lick. Ginny's legs came up, wrapping around Luna's shoulders, as she set to, licking and sucking on her tender young sex.

 

Hermione reached down and moved her panties to the side, and both Lockhart and her groaned as her wet little slit rubbed against his hard cock, his head pushing between her lips to brush over her sensitive clit, making her hips jerk. He sucked on her tongue and grabbed her bottom, pulling her to him harder. He wanted to fuck her until she couldn't walk anymore, fuck her until he couldn't think, fuck her until she was pregnant... the thought of knocking her tender young body up made him shudder with pure lust, and he ground his cock into her little pussy harder, making her moan again, moving against him with just as much lust and sheer desire.

 

He groaned, and flexed his hips, pulling back and then pushing up, lining up and pushing up into her fully with one hard thrust. She cried out and leaned her head back, and he latched on her silky neck, licking and sucking just above his collar around her slender throat, and then moving down, pulling at her top, yanking it open, pulling her bra down, latching onto a pink nipple, sucking hard on it as she bounced on his cock, quick and hard, fucking him urgently, grunting and moaning with every bounce of her hips, his cock hitting every perfect spot within her tunnel. She cried out again as she came, just from sheer stimulation, her pussy clamping down and gripping him tightly. He grabbed her waist, and raised and lowered her, fucking her little body onto him, gritting his teeth as he reveled in the pure delight that was her tight, hot, wet little hole.

 

A thought came over him then, and he grinned, pulling her off of him and stepping to his feet. “Let's do something new,” he said, getting all of their attention. “All three of you. Kneel over the couch here.” All three girls knelt in a line, Ginny on one end, Hermione on the other, Luna in the middle. Ginny was the only one naked, Hermione still fully dressed and Luna with her panties still around her thighs. He liked them like that. He flipped the two girl's skirts up, and pulled Hermione's panties back to the side, revealing her wet and wanting pussy to his hungry eyes again, then... stepping back, he shifted, letting his magic course through his system, changing into his animagus form of the large wolf. He shifted forward, running his tongue up over Ginny's hip, then down between her cheeks until he tasted her wetness, then worming it up inside of her. She was wet and very, very ready. He put his forelegs up over her body, hunching over her, and speared her in one single thrust, his large canine cock filling her tiny pussy up completely, bottoming out within her without even getting all the way inside.

 

Both of the other girls made jealous sounds and petted one another while he growled in pleasure and rocked his hips, Ginny crying out repeatedly under him as his huge cock plundered her tiny pussy. She screamed as she came, her entire body convulsing around him. He growled happily and pulled out of her, hopping sideways to cover Luna's slim body, and did the same thing, thrusting his cock all inside of her at once. Luna moaned and laid her torso low, pushing her hips up as high as possible, spreading her legs as much as her panties would allow, his cock disappearing completely into her tight hole. She groaned as she felt the tip of his cock pressing insistently against her cervix, as if it wanted to pound its way completely through that and into her womb itself. She rocked against him as he started to fuck her, moving his hips hard and fast, hammering her right into her next orgasm rapidly. He didn't stop with one, for Luna. She clenched her teeth and panted hard as he fucked her right into a second, then a third, her eyes rolling up in her head as pure pleasure became her entire existence. As she slumped onto the couch, he hopped over Hermione's kneeling form, and eagerly sought her tight pussy, slamming his cock into her with the same insistence and force as before. She grabbed his legs and hugged them against her as his hips moved hard and fast, his cock fucking her tight little body with unbelieveable force and speed.

 

She came and came under him, a constant stream of orgasms that culminated as he forced his knot deep inside of her pussy, sealing her against him while he howled out his climax, pouring her full of his seed, pumping his hips and rocking the tip of his cock against her cervix as well, forcing his cum deep into her womb. He howled again at the thought of getting her pregnant once again, and collapsed over her, slipping back into his human form and cuddling her against his chest tightly, his cock still deep inside of her while they slumped to the floor, passing out almost instantly with the intensity of their orgasms.

 

* * * * * * *

 

When Lockhart woke, all three girls were still asleep, in their various states of undress. He gingerly stood, and then took a seat, observing all three for a long moment. Was he coming to love Hermione? He definitely felt strongly about the girl. Out of the three, she was undeniably his favorite. He saw her almost as...

 

Almost like his daughter, Faith. How was she? How long had passed in the real world? Some time had passed since he had even thought about that. Wondered what was happening there, where his wife was, how his daughter was. But now, sitting there watching the girls sleep, he wanted to be with his daughter more than anything in his life.

 

He wanted to see her, hold her, kiss her. He needed to know she was alive, and real. Needed to feel her body...

 

He closed his eyes, and concentrated, and let the white light consume him as he leapt home.

 


End file.
